


Protective Custody

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Humor, Language, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Minor Ethan/Stiles Stilinski, Peter and Chris are cops, Protective Peter Hale, Sexual Content, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Chris just wants to take it easy. Peter doesn't give a shit. Stiles hates himself for getting into this situation.OrThe one that Chris and Peter are the cops who have to look after Stiles and perhaps the situation is not as bad as they all thought it would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at Stetopher.
> 
> I know nothing about protective custody/witness protection. Just thought it would be a great way to thrust these fine gentleman together for an extended period of time. 
> 
> The POV is all over the place during this first chapter. I tried to rewrite the last part but I couldn't make it work - after this I will rotate between the three of them.

Peter walked into the station with Chris hot on his tail. Ignoring his fellow officers, he went straight to his desk. Plopping down in his chair or someone else’s chair since balls, someone switched his damn chair. Oh he hates how people do that. You get the height just right and the reclining just so and bam someone comes along and ruins it for you by swiping out the chair with some alien one. Well, he’ll figure out the culprit later, right now he’ll write his report and then wants a long, hot shower. He pissed the sergeant off and hence he was put on parade duty. Just what he wanted to do all day– stand in the middle of the street all freaking day directing traffic from the closed streets plus it didn’t help that Chris gave him the death glare for the shitty assignment to boot. He was in a sour mood to say the least. 

 

 

“I just want to go home.” Chris chimed in taking a seat across from Peter gazing over to him with his bright blue orbs. He couldn’t agree more with his partner aka as his lover. He is a lucky man. Peter gets to work with his man all day and then gets to go home with him at night. 

 

 

Rubbing his temples, Peter concurred. “Me too. Let’s get take out on the way home so we don’t have to cook.” He was tired and cranky as shit. 

 

 

Chris nodded his head in agreement He appeared exhausted and probably didn’t have the energy to conjure up any food himself. Hell, Peter could make out the sweat droplets pouring off his eyebrows. “Sounds good. Let’s get the paperwork done and get the hell out of here.” 

 

 

“Hale! Argent! My office, now.” Sergeant Deaton bellowed so that the entire station could hear his voice. Hell, the walls may have even shaken at an earthquake magnitude level with the shout. Peter winced. All he wanted to do was to crawl under his desk. He didn’t want to deal with what the sergeant might want. He wanted his bed damn it. Or at least have some much-needed cuddle time with Chris. 

 

 

“Guess we should go see what he wants.” Chris stood up cracking his knuckles and appearing just as annoyed. 

 

 

Peter glanced over to Chris who watched as Peter slowly pulled himself up to a standing position. “Why does he have to be so loud?” Peter rubbed his ear drum. Doesn't the sergeant know he has sensitive ears with his enhanced hearing? Perhaps that was why the man shouted – he wanted to piss Peter off. 

 

 

“I think it’s a favorite pastime of his.” 

 

 

The two men made their way towards the sergeant’s office while getting some glares – the fellow officers probably assumed they were in trouble again. Peter wasn’t in the mood. He was ready to wolf out on anyone who so much said his name. They hadn’t experienced a long, hot, mundane day like this in a very long time. And now he wasn’t in the mood to be yelled at for whatever he did and was fairly sure he didn’t do anything this time. 

 

 

“Shut the door and have a seat.” Deaton gestured as he took his own seat. He looked at them up and down and shook his head – probably concluding that the two officers looked like shit. “Listen, I have an assignment for you two dodo birds.” 

 

 

Peter huffed; Chris chuckled. 

 

 

“Do you want us to infiltrate a gang?” Peter asked hopefully. In his youth, the commanding officer wouldn’t have thought twice sending Peter undercover. Now, they seem to send him off to do shit jobs or assignments no one else wants. How did his life go from espionage excitement to home every Friday and Saturday night? 

 

 

“Not exactly Hale and you are lucky that I am not suspending your ass right now.” Deaton said gruffly as he crossed his arms. 

 

 

Chris shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Peter already knew what his boyfriend was thinking. He was probably pondering how much Peter was an idiot last week and he how he hates that he got pulled down in Peter’s shit. However Peter squealed inside because he also knows how much Chris loves his dumbass and he loves him right back. 

 

 

“The perp was resisting arrest.” Peter tried to explain. Okay, maybe he went a little overboard proving why cops can get a bad reputation but the man was combative. Peter did what he had to do to get him in the squad car. Maybe he should have told him to duck before pushing him into the back of the squad car. Peter's fairly positive the perp didn’t hit his head too hard in the process. 

 

 

Deaton scrubbed his hand over his face. “You practically beat him up.” He sighed. “You two have been in this department a long time so I am throwing you a bone instead of suspension.” 

 

 

“But…’ Peter protested. 

 

 

“Peter, let the man talk.” Peter clamped his mouth shut. He wanted to protest but for Chris’s sake he remained quiet so that they wouldn’t get in anymore trouble. 

 

 

The sergeant appeared pleased that Chris stopped him. Grabbing a maniila colored file off his desk, he handed it over to Chris. “This is your new assignment.” 

 

 

Chris opened the document while Peter leaned over to catch a glimpse. He noted a teenager’s picture starring up at him. The boy looked young. He was pale but somewhat attractive with moles dotting his face and neck area. Appeared sweet and naïve but the assumption was there must be more to the kid’s story. “So what’s the story?” Chris asked before Peter could. 

 

 

“He’s a witness to a murder and currently in protective custody. “ 

 

 

“Wait...” Peter stepped in putting together the puzzle pieces. “Please tell me we are not playing babysitter to some fifteen-year-old.” Nope, Peter wouldn’t do that. Not at all. This wolf doesn’t play babysitter to anyone especially to a twinky twerp. 

 

 

Deaton stood up and his vein was popping out of his forehead. Yep, Peter pissed him off. “Hale, listen to me. If you don’t want to be suspended, you will accept this assignment. The kid is nineteen and there is a huge bounty on his head. He is a key witness to a murder so shut the fuck up! Do not fight me on this.” 

 

 

“We got it.” Chris reassured the sergeant and Peter ensured that his boyfriend didn’t miss the eyeroll he committed. “What else do we need to know?” He flipped through the file as Peter continued to look on to try to read the bio. The kid’s father was a sheriff in another town and he had no other family members. Graduated at the top of his class in high school but apparently dropped out of college. 

 

 

Sitting back down, Deaton crossed his legs. “Kid apparently got involved with a drug dealer who is a member of the Sour Wolves.” 

 

 

“FYI, that name is stupid.” Peter declared. “So are you saying a cop’s kid got down and dirty with a gang member?” Peter empathized with raising his hand horizontally and then chuckled out loud. 

 

 

“That is putting it one way.” Deaton said frustratingly. Pete loves how he irritates the man so. He would love to know what Deaton would do if he got Peter alone in a room with him. 

 

 

Chris paged through the file once more and half way smiled. Peter picked up the curiosity wafting from him. Peter recollected fondly how Chris was like that once. – he was the good kid lusting after the bad boy. Peter still remembers that fateful day when he and Chris had met for the first time. Peter had driven up next to him wearing a leather jacket and riding a motorcycle. Chris had mentioned It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Chris had fallen for the wolf, hook, line, and sinker. Even now, when Peter gets rough with the suspects, Peter senses a spike in Chris’s arousal. “You said something about murder?” 

 

 

“Yes, evidently the kid was present when the leader of the Sour Wolves, Ennis decided to off someone. And so it happens right before the guy bites it, the victim recognized the boy and rats him out as a cop’s son.” 

 

 

“How was he not killed right then and there?” Peter’s interest was piqued as he glanced over at the folder once more and wondered who the hell names their kid Stiles. And does that mean he needs to call the kid that stupid name? Because, hell no – he won't do that. 

 

 

Shuffling some on his chair, Deaton cleared his throat. “Evidently the drug dealer still had a hard on for the kid. Ennis had demanded he kill him and supposedly the drug dealer gave Stiles a head start so he was able to get away.” 

 

 

Chris ran his fingers through his hair. “Do we have a name of the drug dealer he was seeing?” 

 

 

“He won’t give up the name.” 

 

 

“I guess someone else still has a hard on as well.” Peter assumed and stood up. “Sounds like a shit job. Thanks Deaton.” He said sarcastically. Figures Deaton would stick him on babysitter duty. The man and him didn’t always see eye to eye. 

 

 

Rolling back his chair, Deaton shook his head. “Again Hale, it is either this or suspension. Your choice.” Peter could debate with this man all night long. He relishes that he is big pain in his ass. 

 

 

‘You win.” Peter admitted gruffly. It wasn’t worth the fight. He needed to concede for Chris’s sake. He couldn't bring his lover deeper in his shit. 

 

 

Deaton smiled in Peter's defeat. “Argent, stay for a moment.” Peter winked on his way out and closed the door behind him. “Rein your partner in. His hotheaded temper is going to get him in more trouble.” 

 

 

Peter didn’t mean to hear that part but he couldn’t help that he enhanced werewolf hearing. He didn’t want to make it too obvious so he sauntered away from the office a little way to hear exactly what Deaton was going to say about him because he certainly knew the chat was going to be about him. 

 

 

“Peter has a short fuse. He means well but sometimes he just take things to the next level. I’ll talk to him.” Peter scoffed at that. He is a damn good cop. In actuality, he and Chris balance each other out, he is Chris’s yin to his yang. 

 

 

“Good. Don’t fuck this one up. This boy is a son of one of our own. We cannot let anything happen to him. Got it?” 

 

 

“Loud and clear. We’ll make you proud sergeant.” Peter heard the noise of Chris closing up the folder. “Is there anything else?” 

 

 

“Nope. Report at the address on the back of the folder tomorrow.” 

 

 

“Got it.” Chris reassured him and walked out of the office. Peter made himself invisible as Chris exited the office. Great, now Chris is on Deaton’s side. Now, he is going to have to behave and he really hates behaving. 

 

 

Xxxxx 

 

 

Peter huffed looking through the closest, “it’s in the damn country farmland, isn’t it?” He has suits, dress slacks. V-neck Henley’s, and designer underwear. Now he’ll be probably wearing flannel and jeans the whole time. “I defer. I have nothing to wear.” Peter declared sitting down on the bed. 

 

 

“I really don’t think the safe house is in no man’s land. Just wear whatever. No one will care.” His lover sighed. Peter still cares. “We can’t mess this up.” 

 

 

Turning to face Chris who was dutifully packing undershirts, Peter huffed out in annoyance, “Deaton hates me. Always has. This is definitely punishment.” Peter knows he messes up time to time but really, must the sergeant send him to do protective custody duty? 

 

 

“Stop being such a melodramatic baby.” Peter knows he can be insufferable when he doesn’t get his way. “And Deaton doesn’t hate you.” 

 

 

“Christopher, you hurt my feelings.” Peter feigned hurt and pretended to cry. 

 

 

Chris laughed. “Let’s just get through this task. It’s not exactly what I want to do either but I want to retire soon and go find a nice place on the beach so buck it up.” Yep, Chris' dream retirement. Get his pension early and find a small bungalow for the two of them to share. Peter doesn't want to the one who gets in the way of his dream so he will do his best not to mess up the job. 

 

 

“Oh Christopher, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Peter smirked as he rose off the bed and neared his boyfriend who chuckled. 

 

 

Peter eyeballed Chris who still appeared stunning after all these years. His rugged looks paired well with his salt and pepper beard and with his hair showing a dusting of gray. He leaned in to kiss Chris and the other reciprocated. The lip lock was just as passionate as it was the first time they kissed. Peter took control like he mostly does and darted his tongue inside his lover’s mouth. Chris swirled his tongue inside of Peter as he pulled Chris closer to his body – his werewolf strength coming out. Pulling off Chris’ mouth, Peter nipped his bottom lip. “Forgive me for having to do this assignment?” He batted his blue eyes. 

 

 

Chris huffed. “How can I ever stay mad at you, doofus? However, please try to behave. I mean it. We can’t mess this up.” 

 

 

Peter was slightly offended. “Seriously? How can I mess up babysitting a twinky twerp?” He just hoped the kid was not an annoying brat. He might rip his throat out otherwise. They would be spending all day together and he hoped he wouldn’t be too awful. 

 

 

“I don’t know Peter but somehow I am sure you’ll find a way.” Chris leaned in and gave Peter a quick kiss on the lips. “We need to get going early so we probably should finish packing and get to bed.” 

 

 

“I suppose.” Peter realized that this was his life right now. He would be staying in a safe house for God knows how long with Chris and some idiotic kid. He could hardly wait. 

 

 

 

Xxxxxx 

 

 

 

Pulling up to the safe house which was out in the middle nowhere, so thank you Peter. Chris circled onto the long dirt drive. He had to drive his SUV since Peter had quote “like fucking hell I am driving my Mercedes in the country” so Chris was therefore the designated driver which was aggravating to say the least. 

 

 

Peter is a diva and a backseat driver. The trip should have taken the most 2 ½ to 3 hours and here it was, 4 hours and they were arriving to the destination they would call home for an indefinite amount of time. Peter may have werewolf stamina but that does not translate to his bladder. He was like a little kid asking to stop every fifteen minutes and then there was the ‘watch where you going, are you sure you got the directions right?’ Chris was ready to pull over and shoot his lover between the eyes with wolfsbane bullets. 

 

 

“Took look enough.” Peter grumbled and Chris couldn’t agree more as he pulled to a stop on the dirt driveway. “And look Deuc is waiting outside.” The British man looked up as he heard the car pull in. 

 

 

Both men clamored out of the vehicle and stretched. Peter noted Deuc stomping out a cigarette butt. He bent down to grab a bag and sauntered over to Chris and Peter. “Thought you would be here earlier.” 

 

 

So did Chris but Peter answered. “Traffic. You are leaving so soon?” 

 

 

“Yep, I’m ready to get out of here. You two enjoy yourself with the princess. I have had enough.” Deuc strolled over to his car evidently not wanting to do any more idle chit chat than necessary. 

 

 

Peter cleared his throat and glanced over at Chris. He yelled over towards Deuc. “And what does that mean?” Peter just wanted the kid to play nice and hoped all he wanted to do was watch movies and play video games. 

 

 

Deuc shrugged his shoulders. “He’s a pain in the ass. You’ll get along perfectly with him Hale.” 

 

 

Chris laughed as he watched the other officer climb into his car. “Well, guess he’ll keep us entertained anyway.” Peter glared back at him. 

 

 

They both walked up to the house. Peter noted the outside deck but otherwise it seemed ordinary – probably just two bedrooms and a couple of bathrooms. At least he hoped there would be two bathrooms. He wouldn’t be able to share one with a snot nosed kid – getting his cooties all over the place. 

 

 

Entering the house, the home was small and could use a decorating overhaul but Peter could live with it. The paint on the walls was a little too yellow for his liking but the hue was not nauseating. The furniture was from the 90's and the kitchen had bright white appliances with light a blue border along the walls. 

 

 

“It took you long enough Deuc.” The high-pitched tone bellowed from down the hall. Both Chris and Peter looked at each other and didn’t move. “I hope you got that chocolate cake I asked for.” 

 

 

The boy appeared in the hallway looking perplexed at seeing two different people standing before him. Peter watched as he slowly walked towards where they remained standing. He was lanky for sure but his picture didn’t do him justice. He looked more like his age in person but still way too young. He had moles that dotted his neck that intrigued his wolf and a slightly upturned nose. He was fucking adorable and Peter realized his wolf inside was going to have a hard time keeping tame with this one. 

 

 

“Where’s Deuc?” He asked staring at both Chris and Peter like he was scrutinizing every last detail of their being. 

 

 

“We are here to relieve him. We’ll be staying for a while.” Chris interjected. 

 

 

Stiles chuckled. “Great now I have Tweedle-dee and Tweedledum. Wonderful.” Stiles hated being here – trapped in the middle of nowhere. At least Deuc was easy to give shit too, these two however especially the shorter blue-eyed one would probably dish it right back. 

 

 

Peter hummed, “and who is who exactly?” His curiosity getting the best of him. 

 

 

“Well, since you asked, you are Tweedledum.” Stiles laughed as he watched the man’s face turn sour. 

 

 

Great, Peter thought – annoying brat! “I see. Normally I go by Peter and this is Chris.” He was polite and held out his hand as Chris did the same. 

 

 

“I like the other names better.” Stiles insisted with a grin. He didn’t want to be totally rude so he quickly shook their hands and turned to go back to the bedroom. “Oh, Deuc was supposed to get me chocolate cake. Can one of you go get some?” 

 

 

Peter growled so Chris put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “We’ll do some inventory on the food to see what is needed and make sure to get to the store. “Chris explained which appeared to satisfy Stiles. He nodded and walked back to where he had appeared from. 

 

 

“He’s annoying Christopher.” Peter bristled. 

 

 

“It’ll be fine. He’s been here for a bit so he is probably going stir crazy.” 

 

 

Peter rolled his eyes. The kid got under his skin in a matter of seconds and he hated that. The worst part was his wolf wanted more of the brat – yearned to see where he had more moles and to lick his pale neck. He was totally fucked! It was going to be a really long assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles plopped down on the double sized bed. He hated this room. He had been holed up here for two weeks now and it totally sucked. This room was the size of a pill box. It contained a bed, night stand, a desk, and an upright dresser of drawers. And not much of anything else. If he wanted to sit in an actual comfy chair, he had to retreat to the family room. Deuc usually gave in to Stiles demands so he would be able to watch whatever he wanted or even take over the TV for video games. He had the feeling that the two dads out there would not defer that easily especially the shorter one with the piercing blue eyes. He fucking hated his life right now. 

 

Yep, he overheard Tweedledum saying how annoying Stiles was. Well, if he thinks he’s a pain right now, he should just wait. Stiles can be even a bigger pain in the ass. And why not, it’s not like he has anything else to do in this so-called prison. He is fucking trapped in the middle of nowhere and cannot even go outside without asking permission. His life sucks right now. 

 

Perhaps he got mixed up with the wrong dude – the hot guy from the wrong side of the tracks but does that mean his whole life has to be punished now? His believes that his dad is being somewhat paranoid. Would Ennis really be able to track him down that easily and off him? Stiles didn’t think so. He just wanted to go back home and live a normal life again. Well, as normal as could be. His dad wasn’t exactly happy that he dropped out of college but he could probably find a decent job somewhere and start earning some cash. Maybe then pick up some on line courses and hopefully not get too stressed out about them like he did the last time. The anxiety of school was a huge reason why he is where he is now – he just needed some uppers to get him through the day and help deal with homework. Not the best decision he had ever made his life but at the time, Stiles believed that he wouldn't let things spiral and then it did. 

 

And now– he couldn’t take these four walls any longer. He was going to go back out to the family room and not let those two dudes boss him around. He was going to show them that he was in control and held the power. Stiles hastily retreated out of the bedroom and made his way down the hallway. He only spotted the taller of the two guys. “Where’s Tweedledum?” He huffed out taking a seat on the couch. He wanted the prime position for the TV. 

 

Tweedle-dee looked confused but then seemed to understand what Stiles was asking. He was older of the two but was ruggedly handsome. The man had some frown lines but he appeared relatively built for a man his age. These two new cops may get annoying but at least they both provided him with some nice eye candy and perhaps some jerkoff fodder for later but hell would he let them on to those thoughts. 

 

Taking a seat near the couch, he cleared his throat. “Do you mean Peter?” The speckled beard man asked. 

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Stiles mumbled. “Did I irritate him enough that he decided to leave?” Stiles bit his thumbnail. That would be a new record – annoying two cops in one day and having them both leave. Or at least have one of them bolt for the hills. He almost laughed. Deuc outlasted the first officer by twelve days. The other dude barely made it 48 hours. Perhaps Stiles should try harder but annoying the police watching him was highly entertaining in this otherwise dull place. 

 

Tweedle-dee chuckled. “Well, you did irritate him but he just went out to get some food.” 

 

“Oh God!” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Why him? He looks like the kind of person who will only bring back rabbit food. I need my chocolate cake damn it.” Stiles diet consists of a nice balance of sugar and caffeine so that man better not deny him of his needs or he will even become a bigger pain in the ass. 

 

“Relax. Peter is not always about healthy. I am sure he will bring something back you can tolerate.” He explained pulling out his cell phone. Fuck, Stiles would give his left nut right now for his cell phone. Damn police confiscated it for evidence and now they are worried that the Sour Wolves might find a way to trace him if he had a phone. Stiles was like duh – burner phone? And the cops were like duh – we don’t trust you texting people and then they would find you. Oh, his life sucks right now! 

 

Stiles grabbed the remote for the TV and started flipping through the various channels. They were only paying for basic cable so his choices were limited. “Whatever.” Stiles didn’t believe him. The other one would probably bring back hummus and Stiles will never have his sweet tooth sated ever again. 

 

Finding a program focusing on remodeling homes, Stiles settled on the couch and got comfy with a throw pillow. Tweedle-dee remained quiet while playing on his phone so Stiles mostly ignored him. He was almost through the third episode when the door opened startling Stiles away from the TV. 

 

“Darling, I’m home.” Stiles cringed but Chris appeared happy since he jumped right up from the chair. “I need some help bringing in the bags.” 

 

Stiles sunk deeper into the sofa to become invisible. “Sure, I’ll help.” Chris answered deftly as he neared the door. 

 

“I was hoping the other one who looks like a lump right now would offer his assistance.” 

 

Stiles wished Tweedledum could see his eye roll from his position right now. That man was truly annoying and he was fairly positive he was doing it on purpose to try to get a rise out of Stiles. ‘I’m good just chillin.” 

 

The words barely escaped his mouth before the man was hovering above him. “If you want to eat tonight, you’ll help.” Stiles could go a night without eating. He was not going to budge and give into Tweedledum's demand. 

 

Crossing his arms in defiance, Stiles remained steadfastly in his stance. “Really, I am quite comfortable right now.” 

 

“Peter, let it go.” Oh Stiles likes the other one so much better and now he was fairly sure he heard the man in front of him emit a low growl. 

 

“I certainly will not Christopher. The boy needs to help out and pull his own weight. Now up you go.” 

 

The man reached down and yanked Stiles up with his left bicep which caused Stiles to yelp out. “Ow.” He was strong, almost too strong. Great, strong and growls – fuck, he must be a werewolf. He was screwed. He couldn't lie in front of him and oh hell, he'll know if he is horny or jerked off. Yep, Stiles life is definitely an epitome of suckage right now. 

 

“I barely touched you." He huffed. " Now, I make a mean lasagna so now come help bring in the bags if you want to have some.” His deep blue eyes bore into Stiles. He was sure that he probably might not be able to say no. 

 

“Oh my God! Fine.” Stiles pulled his arm from the wolf’s grip. He also knew he probably wouldn’t win so it was easier to give in and go help. He stood up and looked at the wolf. “You win Tweedledum.” 

 

Tweedledum smiled back with his victory. “That’s the spirit Bratikins. I knew I could count on you.” Oh, Stiles wanted to punch the man in the mouth – Bratikins? He scowled out at him. “That’s right sweetheart, two can play that game.” 

 

Either Stiles life was about to get more interesting or he was going to be living in hell for a while. 

 

 

XXXXXXX 

 

Stiles couldn’t deny it – Tweedledum was right. The lasagna was amazing but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell the wolf that and give him that kind of satisfaction or even blackmailing material. The meal slid down his throat easily and his stomach was the most content it had been in a long time. Deuc and he would usually order take out or microwave some frozen thing so Stiles was definitely in heaven right now. 

 

“Thanks Peter. This is wonderful.” Chris spoke around a mouthful of food. Both of the men were sitting across the table from Stiles apparently savoring all the morsels. 

 

“You’re welcome and what do you think sweetheart?” It took Stiles a moment to register that the wolf was speaking to him. 

 

Forking another bite, Stiles retorted.” It’s okay.” He didn’t want to give Tweedledum the satisfaction of another victory. 

 

“Hmm.” The wolf seemed unimpressed and Stiles realized now that he would know whether he was lying or not. “Very well, make sure you eat your salad as well. You know growing boy and all.” He pointed at Stiles salad with his fork. His face wore a smirk which seemed to be the only facial expression the man had; besides the scowl. 

 

Arching his eyebrows, Stiles sighed. “Seriously dude?” Stiles can eat whatever the hell he wants, thank you very much. 

 

“Okay you two. Enough with the pissing contest. Thank you for cooking Peter.” Chris interjected. The man leaned over and gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek in which Peter leaned into. 

 

What the hell? "Umm?” Stiles blurted out almost choking on the cheese that was halfway down his throat. Kissing? Were the top cops actually being affectionate with each other? 

 

Peter snickered, “oh, did Christopher not tell you?” Stiles glanced over towards Chris who was wearing a nice shade of pink on his cheeks. It was a flattering color on the older man's face. 

 

“Yeah so we are not only partners but boyfriends as well.” The man literally beamed. 

 

“Oh my God!” Stiles yelled out. “Are you serous right now?” This can’t be his life. First, he is stuck in this so-called prison and now with two daddies that will probably get it on all the time. “Tell me you’re joking.” 

 

Both of the men looked at each other and then back to Stiles. “It’s not a joke. Peter and I have been together for a while now. We work together…” 

 

‘And sleep together.” Peter finished the sentence with the same damn smirk. 

 

“Oh wow, this is fantastic and seriously man? Stiles oozed sarcasm looking towards Chris, “what do you see in Tweedledum?” Yea, he was definitely hot and muscular but also super annoying. 

 

They both laughed. Stiles didn’t get the joke. “Well, he is mouthy but I do tend to find a way to shut him up in the bedroom.” Chris grinned. 

 

“That is not entirely accurate Christopher. I can be rather loud in bed.” He arched his right eyebrow and Stiles threw up a little in his mouth. 

 

Stiles jumped up from the table, “TMI dudes. My innocent mind does not to see, hear, or picture whatever it is you two do in the bedroom.” 

 

“Well sweetheart, I hope you have noise cancelling headphones. Christopher and I can get rather rambunctious.” The wolf grinned proudly. Yep, Stiles wanted to punch him in the mouth. 

 

“Peter…” His boyfriend stated perhaps in an attempt to rein him in. 

 

The wolf now stood up from the table as well. “What? I think it’s important that sweetheart knows what to expect while we are all living together.” 

 

“Now I do. Thanks for that visual.” Stiles grabbed his plate. He would finish the rest of his dinner in the privacy of his own room. He assumed he might have to worry about one of them snoring loudly but to actually hear them have sex. That was nuts and nauseating! 

 

Stiles began to walk down the hall towards the bedroom, “don’t forget your salad sweetheart.” Stiles stopped in his tracks. Oh that man got under his skin. 

 

Murmuring his way back to the table, Stiles glared at both men and picked up the bowl containing the lettuce. He turned back around and stomped his way back to the bedroom like a petulant child. Before closing the door, he heard Tweedledum yell out, “if you behave, you can have some chocolate cake later.” 

 

Stiles slammed his door shut. Plopping on the bed, he tried not to think about how this situation could be any worse. He hoped they were mostly joking and wouldn’t be that loud when having sex. Stiles tried to look on the bright side for a moment - Peter did get him the cake. Perhaps he wasn’t quite as annoying after all but he’ll never let the wolf know that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, 
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did add a dub/con tag in case that bothers anyone.

Chris placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. The washer was small so he assumed they would be running the dishwasher daily. He felt Peter’s presence behind him. The wolf wrapped his arms around Chris’ waste and pulled him closer. “You smell divine.” Peter mumbled into Chris’ neck as he licked a stripe and mumbled in his ear. 

 

“I smell like dish soap.” 

 

Peter emitted a soft growl. “I like the way you smell.” 

 

Turning around to face his lover, Chris spoke “You should lay off the kid.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Peter let go of Chris. “So he can dish it out but can’t take it?” He began pacing the floor in front of Chris. “He is a sanctimonious brat. I just want to make sure he knows that he has to help out.” 

 

Chris ran his fingers through his hair. Peter and Stiles were like two peas in a pod. He wanted to try to nip anything in the bud quickly before things got out of hand. It would be difficult since Peter was stubborn as a mule and always needed to come out on top. “I’m not saying that. It’s just…” Chris wasn’t sure how to tell his boyfriend to be nicer and not let the kid get on his nerves – Stiles was just throwing more fuel in the fire and Peter was eating it up. 

 

“Then what are you saying Christopher? All three of us have to live here and I won’t bow down to some drug taking kid who happened to end up on the wrong side of a gun.” Peter was nothing but passionate which was one thing Chris fell in love with. 

 

“I know. I’m just asking you to back off a little. Try to see some things from his perspective. He’s stuck here for God knows how long and he is separated from his friends and family.” Chris explained in one breath. “I think you should tread a little more carefully, that’s all. I am not asking you to overlook him not pulling his weight. Just perhaps think a little before you speak.” 

 

Peter let out a long sigh. “What are you asking is for me not to me. “ 

 

“Peter. Come on.” Chris reached his hand out to grab the wolf’s hand. He placed his hand into his. “I would never ask you not to be you. I love you the way you are.” And he truly did. Peter could be a handful but that was who he was through and through. Chris wouldn’t want him to be any other way than how he was. He enjoys watching him spar with the best of them. However, their current situation needed a little more of a soft touch since they all would be living under this small roof for the foreseeable future, 

 

Peter grinned and gripped his hand tighter. “Please try to be a little more considerate of the kids’ feelings okay? That’s all.” 

 

“F…fine.” He grumbled with a pout. “I will try to behave but if he pushes my buttons, all bets are off.” Chris smiled knowing Peter would at least try but he had a feeling that Stiles would definitely find a way to push Peter’s buttons and then some. 

 

XXXXXXX 

 

Closing his eyes, Chris let out a soft mewl. Peter knew had to suck a cock. He had said he was sorry and would try harder with Stiles and then the next thing Chris knew, Peter was between his legs. He wasn't about to argue with the wolf if he wanted to suck him off but he wasn't sure how much he was going to enjoy it with a teenager across the hall. 

 

With a flick of his tongue between his slit, Chris moaned quietly under his breath. "Come on, you can do better than that." Peter mumbled around Chris' cock. 

 

Arching his eyebrow, Chris found his voice, "the kid is across the hall." 

 

"Exactly. I want him to know that we can have fun. I think he believes that two older dudes can't enjoy sex." Peter said around a mouthful of cock and now began massaging his balls. At this rate, Chris wasn't going to last much longer, not with the magic that Peter seemed to have embedded in his tongue. The wolf knew how to work a cock in his mouth. 

 

Chris closed his eyes and stifled the moans anyway. Maybe Peter wanted to ensure that Stiles knew that men their age could still indulge in sexy times but he wasn't sure if he was convinced if this was the time to do so. 

 

Instead he held the groans in as Peter continued to work him with his talented tongue. Just as he expected with a few well-placed licks and some action in his slit, Chris was pouring down the wolf's throat. Per usual, Peter smiled proudly with a job well done look. Chirrs threw a pillow at him but due to his supernatural reflexes, Peter dodged the missile. Chris didn't have the energy to care that he missed his intended target. He was too tired after his orgasm so he just closed his eyes to go to sleep.

 

XXXXXXXXX 

 

In the morning, Chris tossed over to his side to reach for Peter and noted the wolf was not in the bed beside him. He was hoping to get in a little cuddle time before the day began but that wasn’t in the cards. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and heard voices coming from the kitchen. He just hoped that Peter was behaving but the tones were getting louder so he assumed whatever discussion they were having was not going well. Great, his boyfriend didn’t even make it through the morning before the kid set him off. 

 

Walking out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, Chris noted that Peter had the kid pinned up to the wall by the refrigerator with his right hand wrapped around his throat. He huffed. Peter’s wolf only really comes out when he was super pissed or feeling extremely overprotective and Chris was fairly positive it wasn’t the second option this time. “What the hell is going on?” Both of them glanced in Chris's direction and eyeballed him. 

 

“Would you please tell your boyfriend to get the hell off me?” Stiles pleaded nonchalantly. He surprisingly didn’t sound like his breath was constricted too much so Peter must not have been gripping too hard. 

 

“Peter,” Chris sounded like he was chastising a child, “let him go.” He neared where they were standing. 

 

Peter didn’t make a move to let go. All he did was growl. “You hear that Growly? Your boyfriend said to let me go.” Chris shook his head. The kid didn’t know when to stop. He almost appeared entertained and not the least bit scared that he had a wolf in his face that could easily snap his neck at the moment. 

 

Chris placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Come on. Let it go.” He hoped that his touch was enough for Peter to move on from whatever was irritating him. 

 

“You hear that? Now heel boy.” Chris almost busted out laughing. He always wanted to make that dog joke to Peter but never had the nerve. Peter growled once more in annoyance. HIs fangs were beginning to protrude. 

 

However, he did step back from the boy and Peter unclasped his fingers from around Stiles throat. The boy immediately took his own fingers to rub at the bruise that was left behind. HIs pale neck was slightly discolored but he didn’t appear too injured. "You asshole. You could have killed me.” He spat out as a little bit of moistness formed around his eyes. 

 

“On the contrary Bratikins. I was in complete control the whole time. My claws didn’t even come out which by the way, I really wanted my claws to unfurl.” He was speaking the truth. Peter could have definitely caused more bodily harm if he really wanted to hurt him. 

 

“What happened anyway?” Chris was curious to find out what could have been said or done to incite such a reaction from the wolf. 

 

Neither spoke for a moment which led Chris to believe that they were both guilty. He glanced back and forth to both parties waiting for someone to speak up. Stiles was the first to break the silence. "Growly is just super sensitive.” 

 

“Firstly, you can address me as Peter, Sir, or Alpha.” He crossed his arms defiantly. “And secondly, little dear heart here thought it was appropriate to drink the milk right from the carton and then put in back in the fridge. “Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. Yep, that kind of move would piss Peter off. He is very concerned about germs despite the fact the man can’t get sick. 

 

“Oh my God! It was almost empty. I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Now Stiles crossed his arms. "And I will certainty never call you Sir or Alpha." Yep, Chris was going to be living with two five-year old’s indefinitely. This was going to be a long assignment. 

 

Peter shuffled his feet and grunted in irritation. “Who the hell drinks a gallon of milk in one night anyway? “At least Peter's fangs had disappeared by this point despite appearing still displeased. 

 

“Oh, a growing boy that’s who.” Stiles mentioned throwing Peter’s words back to him from the night before. Chris wanted to laugh once more. The kid definitely could keep up with Peter. His boyfriend didn’t appreciate the comeback however. 

 

Stiles was pinned back to the wall and instantly let out a loud umpf. This time, Chris noted Peter’s claws were out around the kid's neck but he wasn’t penetrating the boy’s skin. He was still in control – probably just wanting to show Stiles that he was stronger and in charge. “Peter!” 

 

Chris couldn’t let this go on any longer despite the entertainment value it brought to him. “That’s enough. Let go of Stiles.” He said almost in a demanding tone. 

 

Peter listened to Chris once more as he released Stiles. Chris was the one person who could get the wolf to listen – Peter had told him on more than one occasion that he was his anchor. He was grateful his tome worked once again on the agitated wolf. 

 

He brushed his clothes with his hands like he had specks of dirt on them. “I am going for a run.” Peter professed. 

 

“Probably a good idea.” Peter’s wolf would be calm if he had to chance to run and be free for a while. 

 

Peter glared at Stiles for a moment and then placed a chaste kiss on Chris’ cheek before exiting the kitchen. 

 

“Have fun Growly.” Stiles called after him. “Don’t get distracted chasing your tail.” 

 

Chris swallowed and hoped that Peter would let the comment fall. He paused for a moment and then continued towards the front door. He was proud of his boyfriend at this moment – he was definitely trying to not become more rattled. He despised dog jokes so this was a win for him since he didn't react and take the bait from Stiles. 

 

“Dude! Stiles called out as he neared Chris. “Seriously, what do you see in him?” He asked while rubbing his throat a little more. Peter had definitely left a bruise but the mark still didn’t seem too serious. 

 

Huffing, Chris tried to form the words to defend his boyfriend. Peter sometimes can lose his shit – the wolf tends to come out if he gets too angry or if someone gets under his skin. “He’s a good man.” Perhaps too emotionally vetted in some things but he is honest and loyal and those are traits that are very important. 

 

“Huh, guess he must be a great lay because to me he has some serious anger issues.” Stiles deemed as he exited the kitchen and headed towards the TV. 

 

Clearing his throat, he was not going to let that boy put his boyfriend down. He may not be perfect but he does have some great qualities and yep, being a good lay is one of them. “You know, “Chris formulated his response carefully, “you two are actually very similar.” Uncannily similar which sort of terrified Chris but almost interested him just as much. Stiles personality almost enamored him to a degree. 

 

Stiles laughed out like he was insulted. “I am nothing like him. He is arrogant and demanding.” Sitting down, he crossed his arms as he switched on the TV. 

 

“Perhaps but he is also stubborn which you are as well with a capital ‘s’. He doesn’t like to back down and can-do snark with the best of them.” Stiles cocked his eyebrow. “Sound like anyone you know?” 

 

Laughing, Stiles tried to contain himself. “Okay so maybe I can be a pain and stubborn but Growly is on a whole different level.” He shifted on the sofa. “I mean seriously, his claws came out dude. He totally could have scratched me." 

 

“And he didn't Peter remained in control. He’s passionate to a fault and doesn’t like to back down from a challenge.” And he was beginning to see that the teen was a lot like that as well. He was definitely intriguing to say the least. 

 

“Uh, okay. Whatever.” Stiles cooked his eyebrows while still trying to watch TV. “He needs to take a chill pill. If we are going to be living together, he’s going to have to get over his control issues cause this guy,” Stiles pointed to himself, “is not going to have it.” 

 

Chris stifled a laugh once more. This kid was funny. He and Peter were going to have their hands full for however long this situation lasted. It could be really interesting or Peter and Stiles could wind up killing each other. 

 

“I get it. I already talked to him,” Stiles grinned like he was pleased. “He is going to try to let things slide some and I am asking you not to antagonize him.” 

 

“What? He’s a wolf. He can deal with my personality.” He said almost in a huff. 

 

For some reason, Stiles reasoned that since Peter was a werewolf, he should be able to deal with everything. “Listen, his wolf is only part of it. Peter is not used to someone else having the last word so this thing between you two is difficult for him, okay?” Chris hoped he explained his boyfriend’s way of behaving effectively. Maybe since Peter is older and is supposed to be wiser, he should act better but Chris knew all too well that his boyfriend could be very immature. 

 

“Ugh, fine, whatever. I will try to not annoy him so much but the name Growly stays.” Stiles crossed his arms. 

 

“Thank you. We all have to live here for who knows how long so I think it is beneficial that we all try to get along the best we can.” Really that was all Chris could hope for. The situation was not ideal by any means but if the three of them could be amenable towards each other, it could go a long way. 

 

Stiles sank into the cushions further. “Will do my best dude.” He saluted Chris and went back to watching whatever program he had turned on. 

 

Chris took the response as a win and sauntered back into the bedroom. There were not too many places to escape in this small dwelling. There were two bedrooms which had their own bathrooms. There was the kitchen, family room and a small dining area. Basically, if you wanted time to yourself, you were either going to be in your bedroom or going outside. And since Peter took the latter option for a run, Chris retreated to back to the bedroom. And the kid had pretty much claimed the sofa. He’d be surprised if his butt cheeks hadn’t made a permanent dent in the sofa cushions. 

 

Plopping on the bed, he pulled out his phone. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to read, play a game, or even check some emails. He opted for idly perusing the news and to see what was happening in the entertainment world. 

 

Sighing, Chris thought about the assignment. He initially believed it would be a cake walk but now with the clashing personalities and the unknown of how long exactly, it was going to grow old rather quickly. His dream of retiring on a beach appeared to be getting further and further from coming true anytime soon especially if he has to not only keep Stiles in line but his own boyfriend too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Chris is going to have his hands full with Stiles and Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter found a log and sat down to catch his breath. He had retrieved his clothes since he was no longer in wolf form. The cottony feel almost seemed restrictive now that he was no longer running in just fur but yet it was necessary. 

 

The run through the woods that aligned the property was brisk and peaceful. He hadn’t shed his human skin in quite some time so it was invigorating to feel the breeze against his dark coat. Sinking his paws into the dirt floor and sprinting through the numerous trees was a sensation that he didn’t realize he had missed. His wolf did enjoy becoming one with nature so perhaps he should be wild more often even if he thinks he doesn’t need to feel inhibited. 

 

 

Being with Chris usually provides him with the benefit of bringing inner calm and peace to his wolf. Even when Peter is experiencing a bad day like with an unruly perp or a run in with the sergeant, Chris radiates a peacefulness that rubs off on Peter. Most times, he doesn’t feel the urge to shift unless it’s a full moon but today was different – this morning the kid got under his skin which spurred his wolf to want to come out. 

 

 

Peter had promised Chris that he would behave and play nice. He tried not to get irritated but he couldn’t do it. The kid plain and simple had a knack of finding a way to burrow under his skin like a damn tick. And no matter how much Peter tried to reign himself in, he could not pull him out since the teen just embedded himself deeper and deeper inside. 

 

 

And there was where the problem lied – the million-dollar question of the day. Pondering, Peter ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He knows that normally he can keep his wolf in check on most occasions so he couldn’t comprehend why this kid, this brat; a teenager who should not bother him in the least was doing so anyway. His wolf was evidently intrigued with the stubborn teen and he didn’t understand why. 

 

 

He understood some of the reasons. The wolf in him definitely longed to lick his pale neck and place a pretty bruise on his mole dotted skin. His porcelain skin was irresistible. Despite their little tat, Peter also enjoyed the little back and forth with the boy. He was entertaining to say the least. He shuddered at the thought trying to decipher what these emotions really meant. Was he somehow enamored with the boy? He couldn’t peg the enhanced feeling but he knew deep down that he felt some inherent need to claim the boy and it terrified him. He hadn’t felt that urge in a long time so this was indeed an interesting quandary to be in. Really, the last time the urge came to the forefront was when he met Chris for the first time. 

 

 

Standing up, Peter began to stroll back to the house reminiscing about how he met Chris. During that time of his life, he probably wouldn’t have given someone like Chris the time of a day. However, there was something about the blue-eyed gentleman that intrigued him. Chris was older and was not at the least intimidated by Peter whatsoever. 

 

 

One afternoon, sometime after Peter had graduated from college, he pulled up to a bar on his motorcycle. He graduated with a degree in literature but still had no clue what he wanted to do with his life. He decided to grab a beer and ponder his life choices and hopefully determine what he was going to do next. Climbing off his bike, there was Chris standing outside the bar just taking him in like he was a refreshing glass of water. The man’s eyes never wavered off of Peter’s body. He could see the older gentleman raking in his ass and not once did he ooze embarrassment – he just smiled like it was perfectly okay to ogle a stranger’s body and Peter hadn’t minded one bit. 

 

 

Peter was smitten with Chris in less than ten seconds. He never looked back after he met him. He knew the man was all he needed in a life partner. He was well versed in keeping Peter’s hot temper cool and most importantly, Chris was Peter’s anchor. He could always pull him back to reality if things spiraled out of control. He could reign his wolf in and not many individuals could do that. Chris was Peter’s rock and even assisted him in helping him find his path towards law enforcement. It is hard to admit but Peter would not be the man he is today if it wasn’t for Chris. 

 

 

And now he was confused as to how some annoying teen was seemingly wiggling his way into his life. He is perfectly content for the most part so Peter couldn’t comprehend why he yearned for more whatever the boy was emitting. 

 

 

Basically, skulking back to the house, Peter painted on a happy face. He was determined to do so since the last thing he wanted was to hear the boy make another dog joke like about having his tail between his legs. Nope, he wasn’t giving him that satisfaction. Peter was a big boy and wasn’t going to pout and was going to make sure that the brat didn’t get under skin again. Well, at least for today anyway. 

 

 

Upon entering the dwelling, Peter caught the whiff of teenage hormones before seeing him or even hearing the TV playing. He barely could make out that the boy was lounging on the sofa from his angle. He made a quick note of his surroundings and didn’t see Chris so he assumed he was in the bedroom. There weren’t many rooms in this place so Peter reasoned that was the only other location his boyfriend could be. 

 

 

Peter decided to make his way to the kitchen to grab some water. He quickly retrieved a bottle and swallowed some of the cold liquid refreshment. He sauntered back to the family room and hovered for a few moments over the boy. He wondered briefly if Stiles realized he was even standing nearby. Or perhaps, he did know and choose to ignore Peter which caused him to growl internally. 

 

 

Clearing his throat, Peter decided to put his best foot forward. He would be the bigger person right now. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “for over reacting.” The apology didn’t come easy but Peter did it and was proud of himself. 

 

 

The boy looked up from the TV and eyeballed him. His expression didn’t seem irritable but his scent emanated sourness. “You mean sorry for practically choking me?” 

 

 

Peter was fairly sure he hadn’t grabbed him that hard. He tried to remain in control but he did see some redness around the kid's neck so maybe he gripped him harder than he thought. He bit his tongue before speaking since he sensed the boy trying to egg him on once more. “Yes,” Peter took a breath, “I apologize dear heart for wrapping my claws around your throat.” However, the pale neck was beautiful and Peter preened a little glancing at the redness he had left behind. 

 

 

“Hmm, I am not entirely sure if I should forgive you that easily.” The boy looked at Peter up and down. “Perhaps, I should let you stew for a bit.” He bit his bottom and Peter hated how his cock took a slight interest in the act. 

 

 

Trying to contain his sigh to keep maintaining the peace, Peter spoke again as he pinched his nose. “I understand. I over reacted.” He mumbled out an apology once more. If Stiles didn’t accept his apology this time around, he was done groveling. 

 

 

“Ugh, fine whatever dude. As much as it amuses me to irritate you, it’s not really getting me anywhere either.” He sunk further back down into the sofa cushions. “So do you enjoy your frolic in the woods?” 

 

 

Peter inhaled once again trying to maintain his inner calm. He wasn’t going to lose his cool over the little remarks that teen seemingly loved to dole out. “I did. The run felt great actually.” He was refreshed and more relaxed but the tension was slowing seeping back in. 

 

 

The boy huffed in discontentment as he crossed his arms. Peter attempted to gauge his heartbeat. It was thrumming steady but he smelled somewhat sour – not the usual peaches interlayered with cinnamon. And yes admittedly, the wolf has caught some fragrances wafting from the boy. “Does this displease you?” Peter was curious but wasn’t sure if he would open up or not. 

 

 

Mumbling, Stiles shifted on the cushions and began to speak., “it’s just…” He bit his bottom lip once more. And it really shouldn’t be that attractive but it was. Peter sensed his cock hardening in his pants once more. Damn, there was just something about this boy that Peter was drawn too. He would need to find a way to keep his wolf in check with this one but he could already tell it would be difficult to do so. 

 

 

“Spit it out dear heart.” He encouraged the boy to speak. He took a step closer to Stiles to show him that he could talk to him. 

 

 

The lip biting ceased but then he drew his thumb nail toward his mouth. Fuck, the boy couldn’t stop doing things with his mouth and that was going to cause issues for Peter. This boy appeared to have an oral fixation and it was going to be the death of him. He couldn’t think of what it would be like to shove his cock down his throat, nope, he needed to stay focus and behave. He did promise Christopher after all. “It just must be nice and all.” His free hand made a sweeping gesture, “You can do whatever you want. Can go out and do whatever. You are not trapped between these four walls having to be babysat 24/7. It sucks!” 

 

 

“Oh.” The picture was now becoming clearer. Of course, the boy must be going stir crazy. Here is a vibrant teen who probably desires to be anywhere but here. He would yearn to hang out with friends, go to a movie, and probably wants to get laid in a major way. Peter thought briefly that it wouldn’t be a hardship to offer him some assistance on the last one. Highly unprofessional and Chris would probably never agree but Peter could totally get on board. “I can see how this situation is not ideal and must be rather difficult.” 

 

 

“Yea, duh. I get it I helped put myself in this situation but it totally sucks dude.” 

 

 

Peter shifted on his feet and tried to come up with an idea to help. “Perhaps we can set up an outing or something.” It wouldn’t be easy and Chris would fight against it but maybe it was doable. An excursion could also help alleviate some of the tension building up inside the dwelling. 

 

 

Once his words were delivered, the teen’s scent changed back more to his fruity infused fragrance. He no longer slouched and appeared happy with the suggestion. This idea pleased him which in turn pleased his wolf – he was able to make the boy happy. “You could do that?” 

 

 

Peter smiled. No, he couldn’t guarantee this type of outing but he wasn’t going to let that on to the boy. “Dear heart, there is one that you should know about me and that is I can do almost anything. “ 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXX 

 

 

"You did what now?" Peter heard Chris bellow from the bedroom. Peter had decided to take a shower to wash off any remnants of grime and sweat. He was towel drying his hair when Chris' voice yelled out towards him. He assumed Chris would not be pleased that Peter had told Stiles they would take him somewhere. 

 

 

Stepping partly into the bedroom with one foot still partially planted on the tiled floor, Peter hummed. "You told me to play nice and behave with Brattikins and I did what was told." 

 

 

"Peter, I meant not antagonize the kid, keep your wolf under control, and try not let him irritate you. Not to be best buddies with him and take him out on the town." Chris expressed while scrubbing his hand over his face. 

 

 

Peter went back into the bathroom and tossed the towel in the hamper. Chris evidently was going to need a lot of convincing on this matter. "Well Christopher, I guess you should have been clearer." He knew he was taking liberties on what Chris had told him but that is what he does. Peter began combing his hair while waiting for the rebuttal from his boyfriend. 

 

 

"Hale, you damn well know what I meant." Chris sauntered to the doorway. "I don't get the interest in taking him out anyway. It wasn't that long ago when you were ready to claw his throat out. What changed?" 

 

 

Peter wasn't ready to admit that his wolf was intrigued by the teen. "Guess he grew on me a bit. Besides, I do feel bad for him. The poor boy does need to get out and have some semblance of a life." 

 

 

Leaning on the door, Chris let out a sigh. "We would have to run something like this by Deaton. Something lowkey like a movie or something. We need to surveillance the place and the kid would definitely need a disguise." 

 

 

"That's the spirit Christopher. I knew I could count on you." Peter couldn't help but grin. 

 

 

"The things I do for you." He appeared annoyed but Peter could sense that Chris was not put off by the idea completely. 

 

 

Peter strolled over to Chris and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "It's because you love me darling." 

 

 

"Sometimes i wonder why." Peter half expected an eye roll but it didn't come. Yep, Chris might not like to admit it but Peter totally had his boyfriend wrapped around his finger. And now all he had to figure out was how to keep his wolf in check and not do anything stupid. Unfortunately, Peter has done one too many stupid things in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more at what Peter is thinking.
> 
> So guys a posted another fic the other day - Don't Cry Wolf. If you are looking for something with more angst and a fic with Derek, Theo, and Stiles then please check it out. I would to hear what you guys you think about that one. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early this week,

Stiles opened his eyes not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He glanced down at the book that fallen to his side during his impromptu nap. Feeling the mattress under his body, he then remembered he was reading in bed and sleep most have overtaken him. He hadn’t felt tired but his body had other plans evidently. 

 

 

Stretching his arms in towards the ceiling, Stiles sat up and placed the book on the bedside table. HIs nose inhaled some scents of food cooking wafting toward his room. Peter maybe Growly but the man was one hell of a cook. Stiles had never eaten so well in his life. This past week had been absolute food heaven but Stiles didn't want to let a certain conceded wolf to know that. 

 

 

Opening the bedroom door, he stepped into the hallway hearing both Chris and Peter laughing. It was nice to hear the voices having a good time and almost made Stiles a little sad. He missed the happy times that he had shared with his dad. He wished he could have some of those moments right now but currently his life sucked so he would have to deal with the current cards he has. And in actuality, Stiles had to admit that the two daddy figures weren't half bad. Deuc was no fun and despite Peter trying to choke him, he is highly entertaining. Stiles couldn’t complain about having to share this space with two hot older dudes as well. Chris was a sliver fox and Peter was built like a boulder. It could be worse Stiles supposed. 

 

 

On another plus side, Stiles has been enjoying trying to get under the big bad wolf's skin once more but all in good fun. Almost each time Stiles nears Peter, he gingerly ruffles his perfectly coiffed hair which always causes him to emit a low guttural growl. Stiles has to try to not to laugh at the reaction. He also deliberately leaves all his dishes in the sink and so far, Peter hasn't said a word. Stiles had been expecting the wolf to lose his shit by now but he hadn't. 

 

 

Stiles had managed to cause a reaction from Peter one time. He knew the wolf liked to roam and wander around the dwelling at night after everyone goes to bed. Stiles had a brilliant idea of leaving his shoes out in the middle of the hallway hoping Peter wouldn't notice them. And yep sure enough, the man tripped over the offending objects and which did finally elicit a growl. The wolf had hollered "Stiles" loud enough if they have had neighbors, they surely would have heard too. All Stiles could do was laugh and he was fairly positive that he heard Chris giggling from across the way as well. Chris appeared to be on board with Stiles game of make Peter growl so it had been fun time as of late. 

 

 

Entering the kitchen, Stiles noted Peter was standing over the stove browning some meat and Chris was peeling potatoes. They both did a quick glance towards Stiles. "Dear heart, can you grab the peas and corn from the freezer?" Peter asked while still stirring the meat. 

 

 

Stiles obliged without saying a word since he was starving. It was no time for snark at this moment. He grabbed the numerous veggies and placed them on the counter next to Peter. "What are you making?" Stiles wondered as he continued to inhale the food odor. 

 

 

"Shepherd's Pie." 

 

 

"It’s one of his specialties." Chris chimed in while still peeling the potatoes. 

 

 

Peter hummed and Stiles was fairly certain the man smirked as he responded, "I have many specialties and talents Christopher." Stiles brain went off a line a moment wondering what else Peter may be inferring which caused his cock to twitch. "Be a sweetheart and help Christopher." 

 

 

Coming back to reality and trying to put a kibosh on any visual of Peter's talents in bed, Stiles eked a response. "Um, okay." He had never peeled a potato in his life. "I might cut myself in the process." 

 

 

Chris laughed which made his face light up. The mas was definitely distinguished. "Use this peeler and peel away from yourself. You should be fine." Chirrs insisted handing the utensil over to Stiles. 

 

 

Stiles impressed himself by not injuring any part of his body with the peeler but he did end up having an unfortunate incident with the refrigerator which caused him to be unceremoniously banished to the family room with an ice pack to his head. It wasn't his fault the door opened on his head. He tried to move but the door opened too quickly so Peter and Chris both collectively agreed that Stiles would be safer not being in the kitchen. Stiles suspects that they must have also seen him slip near the sink but he was positive he covered it up at the time. So much for helping out with dinner. 

 

 

"About five more minutes." Chris hollered from the kitchen which caused Stiles to remove the ice pack from the bump on his forehead. "Do you want milk or water to drink?" 

 

 

Stiles huffed at his options as he noted Chris pouring wine for himself and Peter. "I'll have what you guys are having." Alcohol sounded good right now. 

 

 

Both men laughed out loud at the same time which made Stiles feel a little self-conscious. "When you're twenty-one-dear heart." Stiles shouldn't be surprised that the cops wouldn't bend the rules but would a sip really harm anyone right now? "Just give him milk Christopher." Stiles mumbled under his breath but there wasn't much he could do to change their minds. 

 

 

Strolling over to the table, Stiles noted the Shepherd's Pie that looked and smelled amazing. There was salad and freshly baked rolls that accompanied the main dish. Stiles realized that for the time being he won't be starving to death in this so-called prison. "That pie thing actually, looks really good." Stiles never had Shepherd's Pie before but all the ingredients appeared to come together really well. 

 

 

"Try it." Chris offered up as Stiles took a seat across from him. Stiles couldn’t wait to dig in. 

 

 

Glancing around the table full of food and seeing the two men clanking their wine glasses together, it all appeared so domestic to Stiles. He couldn't remember the last time he had so many sit down dinners with other people. It was usually just him and occasionally with his dad. He it was nice when he and his dad could eat together. Now that memory has caused Stiles to miss his dad. 

 

 

And yep, he gets it, it's mostly his fault. Stiles and his dad haven't exactly been getting along lately. Having being involved with a drug dealing gang member and almost getting killed didn’t leave a lot of room for father/son time. Stiles does realize he made some mistakes. He was struggling at school and mistakenly thought some uppers would help him with schoolwork. They didn't and then his stupid heart fell for Ethan. At first it was his idiotic cock that got involved with the guy but then he fell head over heels in love with the bad boy. Stiles was smarter then to do such a dumb thing but he fell hard none of the less and now here he is – in some witness protection program straight out of a movie. 

 

 

Despite the decisions he has made the last few months and the resulting arguments with his dad, he still loved him and yearned to see his father. He was told it was dangerous to interact with his dad since it would then put his dad at risk as well. He has been able to pass some notes to him here and there but that has even proved to be difficult as well on occasion. Even his own father has an officer guarding him 24/7. So, Stiles has been feeling lonely and sad not being able to interact with his one and only family member. 

 

 

"Penny for your thoughts." Chris' voice permeated into his head taking Stiles away from thinking. He looked down at his fork and was surprised to still see some food that he had failed at put in his month. Chris stared at him waiting for an answer. 

 

 

"Umm," Stiles yearned to pour his heart out to the two men – explain how much he missed his dad and wanted to see him. He wasn't positive if he was ready to open up like to them. He hadn't known the gentleman for that long, He didn't want to come across as too vulnerable or needy. Stiles quickly came up with a cover story. "What's going on with the outing?' 

 

 

Peter cocked his eyebrow towards Stiles. The wolf probably sensed that Stiles wasn't being completely honest as to what he was thinking about. Stiles had tried to play it off but whatever blip his heartbeat had done, gave away that he wasn't telling the while truth. He just hoped that the wolf wouldn't call him out on it. "Hmm..." He mumbled definitely unconvinced with Stiles response. 

 

 

"We have talked to our sergeant." Chris piped in effectively cutting Peter off with whatever he may have wanted to say, however, the wolf stared at him trying to ineffectively read his mind. Stiles sighed in relief and shoved his forkful of food in his mouth. "He wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect but he hesitantly agreed." 

 

 

Stiles fist pumped in the air in excitement. "Yes!" He began shoving more food in his mouth and his stomach hummed its appreciation. "When?" He asked mid chew. He was finally going to have time away from this place. 

 

 

"We'll see if we can get it done sometime next week. Chose a movie you want to see." 

 

 

Stiles almost choked on his food, a movie? "Wait, a movie? I can watch Netflix here. I wanted to do something fun and exciting." Stiles sat his fork back down on the plate in front of him and stared at the remnants of food that were left behind. He should be grateful that they are willing to agree to a movie but he really wanted to do something else. 

 

 

"Everything else would be more dangerous and less secure." Chris responded stoically like he was the barer of bad news. 

 

 

Nodding his in agreement, Stiles didn't say anything. 

 

 

Surprisingly, Peter had remained uncharacteristically quiet. He was waiting for him to say something but instead he glanced back and forth between his own plate and Stiles. Perhaps he was trying to formulate the right words to say. Maybe he wanted to say something to Stiles that he wasn't be completely truthful, however, what he said next was not what Stiles was expecting. "And exactly what did you have in mind dear heart?" 

 

 

"I don't know. Dancing? A club?" Stiles was not the best dancer by any means but he did enjoy trying to gyrate and watching others make their moves a. across the dance floor. It also sounded like an awesome distraction to be out with others to mingle – much better than here or a dark movie theater. 

 

 

Chris crossed his arms. "You're kidding, right? We wouldn't be able to keep watch over you. Not to mention unsecure a place like that would be. And you are underaged." 

 

 

Stiles contained his eye roll. "There are places that cater to kids my age like the Jungle. They have cool bands that play there." He tried not to sound too whiney. Taking a breath to calm down, Stiles realized he should be grateful for the movie outing anyway but it was difficult. He longed to do something more. 

 

 

"Brattikins, movie next week. We'll revisit the club idea for a possible future outing." 

 

 

Chris appeared like he experienced whiplash when he turned quickly to Peter with a confused look plastered all over his face. "Hale, are you out of your freaking mind? Can you even comprehend how unsafe that type of environment would be for Stiles? We couldn’t possibly monitor all those people as well as the various points of entry." He explained abruptly. "Besides, Deaton would never agree to something like that." 

 

 

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." Peter replied smugly. 

 

 

Stiles almost spit out his food when Peter said that. He was surprised and amused that the wolf was actually on his side. They hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot so it was actually endearing to Stiles. By the look of Chris expression though, he was not surprised nor amused by what came out of his own boyfriend's mouth. "Sounds like an idea to me." Stiles concurred. He wasn't going to argue with the wolf's suggestion. 

 

 

"You two are both insane. I wanted you guys to get along and I should have known better. Should have realized it would backfire on me." He sighed. "Now you both will be insufferable to until you get what you want." 

 

 

Peter winked at Stiles and he tried to stifle his laugh around his food. 

 

 

Stiles watched Chris gulp down the rest of his wine and then he reached for the bottle. Pouring another glass, the man sighed. Stiles assumed it must be exhausting for Chris to keep up with Peter but honestly, he felt the exchange was rather amusing. 

 

 

"And that is why you love me Christopher." Peter smirked. He was definitely one smug son of a bitch but he was also totally growing on Stiles. 

 

 

"Don't remind me." Chris shook his head in almost disbelief. Yep, Stiles was definitely entertained at the moment. 

 

 

Stiles chewed his food a little more. "Listen, as much as this is fun, I don’t want you guys to argue over this. However, it would be awesome if you could work out an outing that is livelier." He rubbed the back of his neck "I am totally going stir crazy here." It's ADHD was not doing him any favors at the moment during his current living situation. 

 

 

"Stiles, I get being stuck here isn't ideal for you but we need to be smart about this. We have to be responsible and not potentially put you in a dangerous situation where we can't protect you. " Chris explained more so looking at Peter than Stiles. 

 

 

Stiles sighed and once again tried to contain his eyes from rolling. He truly understood where Chris was coming from but it didn't make it any easier. He wanted out of here like yesterday. And he's not that defenseless that he can't protect himself. Well, maybe a little but that’s beside the point. "Fine." He mumbled. He would fight the battle another day perhaps with Peter's assist. 

 

 

"Don't give up so easy dear heart. We will try to come up with something that is manageable." He smiled in reassurance. And Stiles did believe him. 

 

 

"And smart." Chris added his two scents in with a nod and his own smile. 

 

 

Stiles realized that Chris was looking out for his best interest. He did appreciate the fact the man wanting to do his job to the fullest. He hated that he put himself in this type of position – the damsel needing protection from two cops. At this point, he was going to just have to live with his past actions and go along with Chris. He might not want to but right now he didn't have much choice. It was either be contained between these four walls or at least have the opportunity to go out and do something normal. 

 

 

"And Christopher, I am always smart." Peter smirked while Chris huffed apparently disagreeing. Stiles did laugh this time. The wolf was definitely smug but these two hot older men were clearly amusing. Perhaps being stuck here wasn't going to be as bad as Stiles thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had set and the sky was getting darker by the moment. Chris was pleased to see so many constellations splattered across the sky. Residing in the city has many advantages but the lights tend to blur the night skies. Sitting back looking up at the sky was enjoyable – it was a nice change of pace. Chris could see the pros of being in the middle of nowhere. There was a certain calmness, there was beautiful scenery, and a very relaxing atmosphere. 

 

 

However, the calmness of the current situation brought up some other issues. The main one was the boy was restless as all get out. He didn't blame him but there wasn't a whole lot Chris could do to alleviate his anxiety being trapped in a safe house. The other underlying problem was his stubborn boyfriend – Peter was feeding right into Stiles and encouraging the boy to want things that they might not be able to grant. Chris would love to be able to go out somewhere and allow everyone have fun but he also understood the limits of what is possible or not. It is his sworn duty to serve and protect and his plan is to not veer from that no matter what Peter and Stiles throw at him. 

 

 

Sitting back in the chair, Chris closed his for a moment taking in the various smells that wafted through the air. Different blossoms and woodsy odors permeated his nostrils. If he couldn't get his beach retirement, then a location like this would be a close second. Peter probably wouldn't agree since he is more of a hustle and bustle type of guy but perhaps Chris could convince him. Maybe as the wolf grew older, the beast would feel the call to settle for more serenity. Either way, he was positive they would find some compromise for where they would settle down in the future. 

 

 

Being a cop has been rewarding but also this line of work has brought some rough times as well. For all the lives he has saved, there have been far too many useless deaths and tragedies as well. Even with a werewolf for a partner, there are too many instances where they couldn't make a difference and save a life. And even when they could, how do you explain to a hysterical mother of a five-year-old that yes, she can live but she will have to be a werewolf. Those type of chats were never fun and didn't fare well. Peter only ever gave the so called 'gift' if there was complete consent and no other viable options available. Some individuals chose the bite, others did not. It is a life and death decision that has be decided quickly and it is something that Chris hopes he never has to grapple with. 

 

 

Hearing the door open and close behind him, Chris sensed Peter's presence. "So this is where you disappeared to?' The wolf inquired almost with a tinge of annoyance in his tone. 

 

 

"It's a nice evening outside." Chris reached over to grab the glass of wine he had brought with him. Feeling the condensation of the bottom of the glass, Chris took a sip and savored the bitter taste while breathing gently through his nose. 

 

 

Peter took the seat beside him on a chair. "You're angry with me?" He questioned with an arched eyebrow. Chris bit off a laugh thinking how expressive Peter's stupid eyebrows were. 

 

 

"No." Chris sighed replaying the evening in his mind. "I just wish you would think more before saying things. You are promising that boy things we might not be able to deliver on." Chris placed his wine back on the table that was bookend by the two chairs. 

 

 

Peter then leaned forward more into Chris' space. "Where's the optimism you are known for?" 

 

 

"Hale," Chris took a deep breath, "this has nothing to do with optimism. This has to do with being sensible and reasonable." Chris usually did view things as half glass full but he also realizes the limits to some decisions as well. He is responsible for the boy and didn't want anything to happen to him under his watch or at least try to control any danger. By deliberately putting him into a potential lion's den wasn't the smartest thing to do in his opinion. 

 

 

Sighing, Peter spoke once more. "I was trying to make nice. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" His brows furrowed almost in confusion. 

 

 

Chris couldn't contain his chuckle. Leave it to Peter – everything is either black or white. There is no in between the lines. It is either or. No gray area for the wolf. However, that is trait that Chris does admire about the wolf. He can make a decision on a dime and not worry about consequences. He doesn't usually second guess himself. However, most of those decisions usually end up in the wolf's favor. 

 

 

"Yes, I did." Chris agreed and tried to put his thoughts together. "I just think we need to take things slow. We are still so much in the dark about this whole situation. We have no idea just how many gang members are out for blood. I don't want to go in blind and unprepared." For Chris, there were too many unknown variables and he doesn't like not being prepared. 

 

 

"You make a valid point." Peter now sat back in his chair and his hands down his thighs. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Perhaps my wolf is trying to please him." The words were almost mumbled which was rare for the wolf. Peter is usually confident so Chris was thrown for a brief moment until he fully comprehended what his boyfriend had just admitted. 

 

 

He couldn't help but look over at Peter who still appeared to be nervous with what he just said. Chris understood his anxiousness since usually Peter doesn't let the wolf inside him tailor his emotions. Most of the time, he tries to rein the beast within. Yes, he does rear his head in anger but not usually for attempting to please someone or at least someone who is not Chris. "I just want to make sure I heard what you said correctly." Chris rubbed his nose with his finger. "Your wolf is trying to please the boy?" 

 

 

Peter hummed for a moment and then averted his eyes from Chris. He then began tapping his digits on the arm rest of the chair. This was a moment that Chris wished he had a wolf's sense to know what might be going on in Peter's brain. He wasn't usually the nervous type and yet here he was vibrating with anxiety. 

 

 

"Apparently. I don’t know how to explain it Christopher. My wolf..." The words trailed off. "My wolf appears to be intrigued by the boy." 

 

 

Peter still averted Chris' gaze as he tried to explain his feelings. 

 

 

It actually made sense to Chris. Stiles is so much like Peter that he isn't surprised that he is drawn to the teen. However, acting on those feelings could cause problems. Their judgement could become cloudy and they both need to stay focused on the task at hand. "I see." Chris wasn't sure what else to say in the matter. 

 

 

Peter let out a long breath seemingly relieved that Chris didn't tear him a new one and part of him wanted to but he knew if Peter's wolf really felt this way, then Peter was serious about these emotions he was having. He couldn't dismiss the wolf's yearning to please so instead, Chris decided to try to understand and be as supportive as possible. 

 

 

"I thought you might be mad." Peter sounded sincere with a hesitant tone inflicted in his voice. 

 

 

"Not mad." He couldn’t be mad at Peter for something like this. "It actually doesn't surprise me." Peter now locked at his eyes with a cocked eyebrow. "You two are like two peas in a pod. However, you can't let the wolf control on you on this. You, us even, need to remain professional." Chris almost understood where his boyfriend was coming from. 

 

 

Looking back up at the sky, the constellations reminded him of the teen. The way the stars dotted the sky were very similar to how the kid's moles were splattered across his pale skin. He was definitely appealing and attractive. He was sassy as fuck – so much like Peter. He could hold his own as well. However, he was young, too young. And more importantly, Stiles was under protective custody for the foreseeable future. He was Chris and Peter's responsibility so that was the role they needed to contribute to play right now. 

 

 

"I know Christopher. I don't want to do anything dumb or at least try not to anyway." Peter leaned forward more towards Chris, invading his space. Perhaps trying to read Chris and gather how he was truly feeling. "I am actually surprised that you don’t seem bothered by this revelation." 

 

 

Closing his eyes, Chris tried to find a way to put the words together the best he could. He was slightly unnerved that Peter felt this way but he couldn't' fault him either. Chris even felt a draw towards the boy. "Peter, I know you better than anyone. You don't get yourself worked up that emotionally for most people." Hell, Chris was probably the last Peter reacted this way with – getting enamored and slightly possessive. "Your wolf feels a pull to him. I almost get it to a certain extent." He hadn't wanted to admit it but he had one or two inappropriate thoughts about the boy cross his mind. He tried to bury those fleeting desires. It wasn't the time nor the place to act on those feelings. 

 

 

However, Peter and especially the wolf inside him may not be able to stay in control. If the beast really begins yearning to claim, Peter may have a hard time reigning him in. And that doesn’t even begin to touch the surface since they have no idea what Stiles thoughts would be. He may want nothing to do with these two old men. 

 

 

"Hmm, you are full of surprises this evening. I honestly didn’t think you would understand or even feel any kind of emotional connection to the boy." Peter smirked like he won the winning touchdown. And perhaps he did. Normally, Chris would play the devil's advocate and review all the pros and cons. This time, he almost felt like just rolling over and not putting up much of an argument but he still knew that they ultimately had a job to do. He couldn’t let his cock or Peter cloud his judgement. 

 

 

"Don't get me wrong Peter," Chris interjected before his boyfriend came up with any ideas. " I'm not ready to invite the boy in bed or anything remotely like that." Even if he was ready to take that kind of step, this was not the time to do so. 

 

 

Now Peter let out a chuckle." Pity. However, I am pleased to hear that you are somewhat receptive to the idea of going after the boy." He beamed from ear to ear. "I thought it would have taken more arm wrangling on my part." 

 

 

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. Peter still appeared to be reading a little into Chris' thoughts. Yes, he found Stiles enamoring but he wasn't ready to pursue him right now. "But then I guess there was that one time at the bar when you wanted to bring some young toy home to fuck." 

 

 

Exhaling, Chirrs responded reminding Peter about that evening. " I was drunk. He was cute as fuck when he danced but that did not translate as to wanting to do a threesome. " Well perhaps it did a little. 

 

 

Peter and he have discussed the idea of bringing another into their bed but it had never worked out so far. Either one or the other wasn't attracted to the other person or it was just a timing issue. Or perhaps, deep inside Chris didn’t really want to try that type of dynamic. He doesn't tend to be the jealous type but he often wonders how he will truly feel when sharing Peter with someone else. 

 

 

"Hmm, you didn't say no either so it does appear to be in the realm of possibilities. Oh, how interesting Christopher!' Chris could almost see the gears turning in the wolf's head. He was probably thinking of ways to get his plan in motion – the insane idea of getting Stiles in their bed. 

 

 

And yet, he was right. Chris didn't say no or put up a lot of objections. "Fine Hale, you win. I might consider feeling things out with the kid." There was no way to win a losing battle but on the other hand, would Chris truly be losing anything except possibly inadvertently putting the kid in more danger. And was that a risk he wanted to gamble on? 

 

 

Peter appeared to vibrate with excitement. The wolf inside must be excited. "Thank you for trying to have an open mind." 

 

 

"Still not sure if this is smart so we need to do our best to remain professional. We are here to do a job and that is to keep the kid safe. Not to bed him." Which was basically contradicting. Chris doesn't want to cross a line but he was a succinct feeling that it is going to be damn near impossible not to. Not with Peter's wolf salivating at the mouth and Stiles radiating his own hungry looks as well. Chris tried to ignore it but he is fairly certain that Stiles has been checking them out as well. 

 

 

The wolf smirked. "Of course, Christopher, I always remain professional" 

 

 

Chris knew that snarky tone. He closed his eyes hoping that they didn’t fuck this assignment up. It was going to be difficult since at this point, Chris was certain that Peter wasn't going to be able to keep his dick in his pants. He might as well kiss his beach dream retirement away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little insight as to what Chris is thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

It probably only had been about ten minutes but it had seemed like an eternity. Here Peter was standing in Stiles room and they were both at a standstill. Both standing and looking at each other with their arms crossed almost daring the other to be the first one to look away. Not Peter –he had werewolf stamina. He could outlast the little shit indefinitely. And to think, Peter was doing him a favor and now the boy was not cooperating. Ungrateful ornery little brat he was! 

 

 

"This is nonnegotiable Bratikins." And then there was the eye roll that Peter had been expecting during this little war. 

 

 

Stiles glanced at the package on the bed and then back at Peter. "It's ugly. It looks scratchy and honestly I don’t see the point" He huffed. "We'll be in a dark theater." 

 

 

The kid had made valid points but he wasn’t going to tell him that. The fake beard was a necessity. His face was too recognizable so they needed to find a way to cover it up. "You'll still be exposed when we enter the theater. Just put the damn beard on." 

 

 

Peter was ready to hold the teen down on the bed and glue it on his face himself. "I think the hat should be sufficient." Peter inched closer to the boy. He would come out the victor and then maybe the boy would learn to listen to Peter when he is looking out for his own good. However, he is ready to take him to the Sourwolfs dressed up in a pretty package at the moment and let them have their way with him. 

 

 

He saw Stiles breath hitch as he got closer. He tried to back away from Peter but he didn't have anywhere to go – he literally just hit the mattress with the back of his knees. The boy almost looked like prey. Peter licked his lips at the thought. He wanted to pounce... 

 

 

"What is taking you two so long?" Chris voice permeated through the room which brought Peter's lustful mind back to the present situation. 

 

 

"Growly is being mean." And the kid actually pouted. Peter couldn't help but smirk. The kid was good. 

 

 

Chris approached and got into Peter's space. "What is going on?" He looked back and forth between Peter and Stiles. 

 

 

"Brattikins is refusing to put on the fake bread." Peter chimed in before the kid could. Stiles huffed out loudly realizing that Peter ratted him out before he could say something.

 

 

Chris glanced over to the package on the bed and scrunched his nose. "Stiles, you need to wear the disguise." 

 

 

"It's butt ugly." The kid replied with the pout still firmly painted on his mouth which caused Peter's mind to roam briefly – thinking about what else the kid could do with those lips. How they would feel wrapped around his cock. "And scratchy to boot." 

 

 

Chris let a long sigh and shuffled his feet on the ground. Peter wondered if his boyfriend had a good counter point. "I get it. However, we need to be cautious Stiles. Let’s be safe. Please put on the beard." 

 

 

Peter watched the boy, trying to determine if he was going to protest once more or give in. His eyes glanced over to the bag and then the boy picked it up. HIs face looked disgusted like he just stepped in poop. "Fine." He grumbled as he walked towards the bathroom. "Since you asked so nicely daddy." He mumbled out as the door shut behind him. 

 

 

Did Peter hear that right? Did the boy just say daddy to Chris? 

 

 

"Well, that was interesting." Chris breathed out. And Peter couldn’t agree more especially since he could smell the arousal pouring off his boyfriend. He seemed to like that Stiles called him that. But yet that discussion would be best for another time, preferably when they were alone. Peter could tease him a little and perhaps they could determine where to take this revelation of Stiles calling Chris daddy. 

 

 

Peer cleared his throat. "Yes Christopher but more importantly, he listened to you in less than five seconds and I have been trying to convince him forever." Peter acted offended but he truly wasn't that hurt. He chalked it up to the boy just giving him a hard time once more and not wanting to give Peter the satisfaction of a victory. 

 

 

Chris laughed. "Guess he likes me better." 

 

 

Peter glared at his boyfriend and snorted. He then took a seat on the bed waiting for Stiles to emerge from the bathroom. He overheard more whines of protest and a few swear words. He thought briefly about helping him out and then decided against it. It was much more entertaining listening to him struggle. 

 

 

Approaching the bathroom fifteen minutes later, Chris finally called out to the boy probably in hopes of helping him out of his supposed misery. "Do you need help?" 

 

 

After a few more whines, the door finally opened. "I'm fine." The boy mumbled stepping out into the bedroom. 

 

 

Peter glanced up to look at Stiles and decided to agree with the boy on this instance. The beard was indeed butt ugly and did no favors to the teen. Peter much preferred to see the kids face. He enjoyed the pale canvass dotted with the moles he possessed. This travesty glued to his cheeks had to go but he knew it was a necessarily evil that it was needed at this moment. 

 

 

"Happy?" He asked, already scratching at the scruff with right hand. 

 

 

"Delighted." Peter smiled – only because he listened to him and Chris. Okay, he listened to Chris but Peter could still gloat. 

 

 

Chris interjected, "Now Stiles, you stick to me and Peter like glue. Do not go anywhere by yourself and yes before you ask," Stiles had his mouth open and then clamped it shut. "That includes the bathroom as well." 

 

 

"Fine." The boy grumbled once more. 

 

 

"Well then Brattikins let's get this show on the road." 

 

 

Peter was pleased that it didn’t take long to get to the theater and he was pleasantly surprised that Stiles only complained about the scratchy beard about ten times. Peter was expecting at least twenty complaints. The boy however was hyperactive – nonstop talking and Peter had to tell him no less than five times to stop kicking the back of his seat. He was going to make sure on the return trip that he sits behind Chris. 

 

 

When they arrived at the theater, they each clamored out of the vehicle. Stiles placed the baseball cap backwards on the top of his head. He almost looked like a frat boy which cased Peter's mind to drift to all the things he wanted to do the fuckable boy. He was grateful that Chris wouldn't be able to scent his arousal because he was definitely turned on at that moment.

 

 

Once they got to the ticket window, Chris got the tickets to some super hero movie Stiles insisted that they see. Entering the lobby, Stiles immediately gravitated towards the concession stand. Peter wasn't surprised and couldn’t contain his eye roll. He has seen what the kid eats so of course he would want to imbibe more junk food. 

 

 

"What?" He asked almost offended. "Daddy, obviously Growly won't get me popcorn, will you?" And there was the teen again utilizing that name towards Chris. The moniker made his cheeks flush – no wonder Stiles was infusing the nickname. He knew how to get what he wanted from Chris. He knew what buttons to push and it was totally working in his favor. Peter almost wanted to pat the kid on the back for a job well done but he wasn't quite ready to give him the satisfaction. 

 

 

Peter chuckled. "Yes Christopher, why don't you get dear heart some popcorn." Chirrs glared at him and did a slight adjustment to his pants. And here Peter thought it was just going to be the wolf he would have to control. Oh yes, it will be fun teasing Chris later about his reaction. 

 

 

Finding a seat was a chore. They were either too close or too far away from the screen. Stiles had insisted that they need the most optimal view as well as get the full effect of the surround sound. After the third seat change, Peter grabbed the bucket of popcorn out of Stiles hand and found a suitable location to his liking. He assumed the boy would follow since he wouldn't want to be separated from his snack. 

 

 

"Rude much." He huffed out taking a seat next to Peter. Chris followed suit and sat on the other side of Stiles as he glanced around the theater. Chris didn't appear like he was going to relax anytime soon. 

 

 

Stiles grabbed the popcorn back from Peter or it was more like butter sprinkled with popped kernels. "That looks truly like a heart attack waiting to happen." The kid just groaned around a mouthful of popcorn. 

 

 

"You have no idea how long it has taken me to perfect this. All the years of practice to find ways to make sure the liquid butter coats all the popcorn." He smiled broadly evidently very proud of this accomplishment. "Damn it." 

 

 

Peter had to choke back the laughter when he noted the boy had butter in his fake mustache. "Take this napkin." Chris offered. 

 

 

"Ugh, I hate this thing." 

 

 

Chris' eyes went back to surveilling the place. He was more on the paranoid side. Peter didn't really think the Sourwolfs would show up at a movie theater in the middle of nowhere. "Relax Christopher. I don't sense anything amiss." 

 

 

"Wait, what?" Stiles quickly turned to Peter spilling some contents out of the bucket in the process. "Do you have senses like Spidey senses?" 

 

 

Oh, Peter could have fun with this. He could tease and drag on the super hero shtick for a while but then the kid would probably have twenty questions and eventually realize that Peter was making shit up. "No, just the usual enhanced hearing and smell. Super strength and can heal. Oh, and the part where I can tell if you're lying by your heart rate." Peter smiled with the last one as he directed it to the boy. Stiles heart rate did in fact blip but he didn't seem surprised by what Peter said. 

 

 

Shoving more popcorn in his face, Stiles replied. "Tell me something I don’t know." 

 

 

Well, if he insists. "Okay dear heart. I am an animal in bed. I take complete control and you wouldn’t remember your name the next day after I pounded you into the mattress And of course I would make you beg to cum. Edge you for hours." 

 

 

Stiles spit out the popcorn that was in his mouth which made a spectacular mess on the floor He began choking and Chris provided him with an assist by hitting him on his back. 

 

 

Looking through moistened eyes, Stiles hoarsely said, "asshole!' 

 

 

"Are you done?" Chris chimed in. 

 

 

For now, Peter thought. He certainly didn't smell any displeasure wafting from the boy. Oh how fun it will be to tease him. 

 

 

The movie wasn't very enthralling to Peter and he caught himself dozing of a couple times so he was actually relived when the kid said he needed to use the restroom. Peter wasn't at all surprised since he probably had drunk a gallon of soda which also probably explained the constant leg jiggling. The kid was nonstop of fidgetiness. 

 

 

Peter got up and quietly acknowledged to Chris that he would accompany Stiles to the restroom. They were fortunate that it was located right across the hall. 

 

 

Stiles made a beeline towards the urinal and Peter decided to take a piss while he was here. He sidled up to Stiles and made quick work of unzipping his pants. 

 

 

Hearing the stream of piss next to him and an inaudible groan of relief, Peter glanced over to take a peek at the teen's cock. And it was an impressive cock at that. It wasn't long but it was thick.

 

 

Peter stared for a few moments imagining how the head would turn a bright angry red and how he would tease the boy and edge him. He would want to hear him beg. Just that thought was causing Peter's own cock to chub up. 

 

 

Stiles cleared his throat which caused Peter to come back to the present and to look over towards the boy who had a huge smirk plastered on his face. "Take a picture next time, it will last longer." He zipped up his pants and causally walked over to the sink, jiggling his ass in the process. "Good to know that you like what you saw." 

 

 

There was no denying it. Peter was caught red handed. He could tell his own cheeks were flushing. He wanted to have witty retort but he came up blank. And now the brat probably wouldn't let him hear the end of it. 

 

 

So Peter did the next best thing and just ignored it. "Let's get back to the movie." He grumbled but the wolf definitely heard the snort that came from Stiles. 

 

 

Peter was relieved when the movie ended and they were on the way back to the safe house. Five mites into the drive, Peter remembered that he didn’t tell the kid to sit behind Chris. Peter inhaled and hoped for a quiet ride. 

 

 

"Can we go somewhere else?" 

 

 

"No." Both Chris and Peter said in unison. 

 

 

Peter assumed Chris didn’t want to go anywhere else in public with the kid. Peter was just all around exhausted and wanted to curl up with a good book. 

 

 

"We haven't cleared anything else with Deaton." Peter heard Stiles huff from the backseat. Peter wasn't surprised with what had come out from Chris mouth. He was surprised the man had actually settled down enough halfway through the movie to enjoy parts of it. 

 

 

With all the loud sounds that came from the action movie, his boyfriend had been on edge. He was constantly looking around and eyeballing the exits. Peter wasn't sure what was worse – Chris paranoia or Stiles fidgeting all night. 

 

 

"Well Growly doesn't like to follow the rules." Peter quickly turned to face Stiles to give him the look of don’t go there right now. 

 

 

Taking a breath, Peter composed himself. "As much as that is true on occasion, Brattikins. This time I have to go with Christopher on this one." Chris gave him a reassuring look and put his hand on his knee, seemingly grateful for the support. 

 

 

"Oh my God!" Stiles whined. "We are already out. Can we just get some ice cream or something? Please." 

 

 

Ice cream? The kid was a bottomless pit and he certainly didn't need more sugar. 

 

 

"I'm sorry Stiles." Chris clinched the steering wheel. "I know this isn't easy but let's show our sergeant that we can be successful so we can do other things like go out for ice cream." He breathed. "And besides Peter has a nice dinner planned." 

 

 

The boy thumped his head on the back of his seat. Peter did feel bad for him. As much as it is fun teasing him, he knows that can’t be easy." Perhaps we can take a scenic way back. That will prolong the outing." 

 

 

"Whatever." 

 

 

"You do realize I have no idea where I am going?" 

 

 

Peter chuckled and looked out the window. "Christopher that is what the GPS is for." 

 

 

His boyfriend mumbled something under his breath. The wolf in him should have been able to make out what he said but Peter didn't bother. He figured Chris was a little annoyed with the detour but he also knew he would get over it especially if Peter gave him a blow job later. 

 

 

Peter enjoyed the silence and the scenery as the they drove. He decided he didn’t mind the sereneness of being out wherever the hell, they were. The trees were tall and he rather liked the quaintness of the town. It was all rather relaxing. He glanced over to Chris who appeared to drinking in his surroundings as well. 

 

 

Turning to the back, Peter checked on Stiles since the boy was eerily quiet. He noted how his head lolled to the left and his mouth was slightly agape. His amber colored eyes were hidden beneath his lids. Peter tuned into his heartbeat and sensed the steady rhythm. The boy was definitely asleep. 

 

 

Peter couldn’t help but smile when he took in the sight. The teen was fucking adorable at the moment. The wolf wanted to pick him up and snuggle with him in bed. And after this evening, that plan didn’t seem as quite farfetched as he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the outing :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a little bit of jerk at the end o this chapter (and will immediately regret it the next chapter) but I needed to put Stiles in that kind of place.

Stiles heard a noise that jostled him from his slumber. He couldn't quite make out what the sound was but he did know that his neck was sore. He sat upright rubbing the back of his neck and then the world was coming back into view. He turned to his right and noted Peter standing by the car with the back door open. 

 

 

"Wakey, wakey dear heart." Peter grinned with his hand resting on the door frame with a grin plastered on his face. 

 

 

All Stiles could muster was a groan. He hadn't realized how tired he was and now with this impromptu nap, he felt even more exhausted. He slowly climbed out of the car and took a few breaths to gather his bearings. 

 

 

Feeling Chris' hand on his arm, the older man spoke. "Let me help you get that beard off while Peter cooks dinner.' It sounded like an excellent plan to Stiles – get this scratchy, furry thing off his face like now. 

 

 

"Yes, Christopher please do. That thing is an admonition." Peter's face became full of disgust. 

 

 

"You insisted I wear it." Stiles said sleepily as began walking towards the dwelling with Chris still beside him. 

 

 

Peter snorted. "Very true but it doesn’t mean I like it." 

 

 

 

XXXXXXXX 

 

 

Stiles sat on his bathroom counter as Chris began to remove the fake facial hair. He was applying some kind of glue removal that both stung some and tickled Stiles cheeks so every once in a while, he would shift to get away from the sensation. 

 

 

"You need to stay still." Chris stated as he continued to use a cotton ball around Stiles face. He didn’t seem angered by Stiles fidgeting. He appeared more annoyed but was still patient. He had taken his time dabbing the cotton ball in the glue remover and verifying that he was dabbing just right. He was cautious not to get the ingredient near his eyes and mouth and had a tissue nearby to catch any falling residue. 

 

 

Perhaps Chris' sensitivity and all-around understanding was a big reason he called him daddy earlier. The first time the name just sort of rolled of his tongue. Stiles really had no intention calling Chris that again but the man had flushed and appeared that he liked the nickname. So Stiles had decided to try in once more at the theater. Chris definitely hadn't minded based on his reddened cheeks once again and Stiles was fairly positive that man's dick chubbed a little in his pants. 

 

 

Stiles swung his feet back and forth trying not to kick Chris in the shins in the process. "Can't help it. It tickles a little." 

 

 

That comment caused the salt and pepper haired man, to laugh. He actually looked really hot when his face lit up but Stiles knew he had to tamp those kinds of feelings down. Despite Peter checking out his cock in the men's room earlier, these two guys were in a committed relationship together and he wasn't going to be the one to come between that. 

 

 

"Almost done. I think I smell dinner." Stiles took a deep inhale and he smelled the food wafting through the air as well. He wasn't sure how hungry was though since he had consumed so much popcorn at the movie. 

 

 

"Boys..." Peter called out from the kitchen which caused Chris to grin once more. Stiles wasn't sure if the man was happy to hear Peter's voice or whether it was because he was just hungry. 

 

 

Chris cocked his head to the left. He placed his right finger tips under Stiles chin and encouraged him to turn his face first to the left and then to the right. He appeared pleased with what he saw. "All done kid. You look as good as new." 

 

 

"Thanks." Stiles smiled back. 

 

 

XXXXXXXXX 

 

 

 

Stiles wished he was hungrier since the chicken parmigiana Peter whipped up was amazing. The sauce was succulent and he had used just the right amount of mozzarella. His taste buds had gone to heaven. 

 

 

Shuffling around his mixed vegetables, Peter cleared his throat causing Stiles to stop playing with his food. "Do you not like the food?" 

 

 

"No, it's good. Guess not as hungry as I thought." Stiles looked back down at his half-eaten dinner. 

 

 

"Why don’t you wrap up the rest." Chris suggested. "Chances are you'll be looking for a midnight snack later." 

 

 

Chris had a point. Stiles probably would be hungry later so it was a solid plan. That way he wouldn't be wasting any of this sumptuous meal. 

 

 

Stiles nodded his head and began to get up from the table in order to grab the cellophane. "Oh dear heart, I owe Christopher a blow job." Chris cheeks flushed as he gave Peter the evil eye. "We might be noisy tonight so either wear some ear buds or be noisy yourself." 

 

 

Stiles noted Peter looking down at his cock. "I am sure it's been a while since you have properly given yourself some attention." Jackass just smiled. Stiles had an urge to cover his dick with his palm in order to get Peter to stop staring. 

 

 

"I'm fine Growly. Thanks for the concern." Stiles retorted back ensuring sarcasm was infused. Chris snorted. 

 

 

Peter just smirked. Stiles then thought that the damn wolf probably knows whether he is sexually satisfied or not. At the very least he would know whether he was lying or not. And Stiles was just doing fine in the orgasm department. Okay, maybe he wasn't. It had been a while. 

 

 

"Whatever you say Brattikins. I assumed since your drug peddling boyfriend wasn't around to take care of you, you would be sexually frustrated." 

 

 

"Peter!" Chris chastised. 

 

 

The wolf actually, looked offended. "What?" He asked like it was perfectly okay to question Stiles sex life or lack thereof. 

 

 

"It's none of our business. "Chris tried to reason. 

 

 

Stiles grabbed his plate. He wasn't having this conversation with Peter. "I'm fine Growly." He wanted to get in the last word. 

 

 

Maybe he wasn't totally fine. Ethan definitely knew how to rock his world. Perhaps Stiles was bias. The man had been his first and had taken his time with Stiles. Losing his virginity to Ethan was magical – Ethan had made sure Stiles was comfortable the whole time. He reassured him and was so gentle. Stiles still remembered the first time he felt Ethan's cock inside him. He loved the way his walls wrapped around his dick - it was a sensation he always wanted to have but Stiles knew his own reality as well. He knew could never be with Ethan again. It did break his heart in two knowing that they will always be on two different sides of the law. 

 

 

And Stiles didn’t how to process that. He loved Ethan – hell he was still in love with him despite the shit he is going through. Deep inside Stiles believes that that the man would never truly kill him but yet he has seen some of the bad things he has done and hadn't thought twice about the people he hurt. Perhaps he wasn't such a good guy after all. 

 

 

Stiles started to walk towards the kitchen. "For a clever boy, I am surprised you got involved with someone like that." Peter spat out which caused Stiles to stop in his tracks. He turned to look back at Peter. 

 

 

"It was complicated." And it was. It wasn't Stiles intention to get involved with Ethan. He was just looking for a little something extra to help him get through the day. Something with a jolt to help keep him going. He wasn't expecting the dealer to be so hot and just ooze sex appeal. Once thy fell into bed together, Stiles really just wanted it to be sex but then his feelings got in the way. "And as your boyfriend said, it is not of your business." 

 

 

The wolf just snickered. "Wow, you got it worse for him than I thought." He shook his head in disapproval. 

 

 

'Peter, leave it be." Chris butted in. 

 

 

Stiles ignored the eye roll from Peter and quickly wrapped up his remaining dinner. He placed the food in the fridge and walked back towards where Peter and Chris were still finishing up their dinner. "I'm going to bed." 

 

 

"Dear heart, you do know people like that are only using you for their gain?" 

 

 

Stiles stood there with his arms crossed. "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" He glared at the wolf. 

 

 

Peter looked him up and down licking his lips in the process. "Meaning he had something you desired and you definitely had something he really wanted." 

 

 

Stiles noted Chris, the sensible one giving his boyfriend a stern look." I don't know what you're implying." Was Peter trying to say that Ethan was only using him for sex? 

 

 

"Peter," Chris hawed. "Knock it off." 

 

 

"Christopher, evidently the boy needs to know how these things work." The wolf crossed his arms in defiance. 

 

 

Stiles took a deep breath to try to remain calm. "I'm not listening to you Growly. As I said I am going to bed." Stiles turned away from the men to begin the walk back towards the bedroom. 

 

 

"As long you realize that you probably were not the only one who dropped to their knees for him in order to get high." 

 

 

"Listen asshole, you don't know anything about me and Ethan's relationship. He cared about me." Stiles spat out when he reached the bedroom door. It was then that Stiles realized he just dropped Ethan's name. He wasn't sure why he was protecting him but it had seemed like the right thing to do. And now the two cops had a name – a name they could link to the Sourwolfs. He didn’t look back at them. He didn't want to see their faces as the lightbulb went off. 

 

 

Stiles couldn't listen to anything else that Peter had to say or what the cops might ask him about Ethan so he quickly entered the room but not before hearing Chris say something about how Peter shouldn't have ripped the band aid off like that and Peter saying how Stiles needed a wakeup call. 

 

 

Shutting the door, Stiles flopped on the bed immediately and threw his arm over his eyes. He didn’t want to cry but he wanted a release. Maybe Peter was right – perhaps Ethan was getting sexual favors from others. Stiles might have just been a sex toy for him. A meaningless fuck. 

 

 

Tossing to his left side, Stiles tried to push that thought down. It couldn't be right. Ethan cared about him too much. He told Stiles as much so it had to be true, right? Yet, they never went anywhere together – not even to dinner. When they would get together, it always led to sex. Maybe Ethan just told Stiles what he wanted to hear. No, Stiles refused to believe that. What they had was special. Their relationship couldn't all have been a lie. 

 

 

Recollecting the last few months of his life, Stiles knew he made some mistakes but he always prided himself on being smart. And now stupid Peter was making him rethink what he had with Ethan. It wasn't perfect by any means but he found it hard to believe that it was based on lies. Perhaps Stiles yearned for love more than he thought and turned a blind eye. It was possible since he kept going back for more with Ethan even when he told himself to stop. Yep, the picture was becoming clearer – Stiles had been an idiot. 

 

 

He had told himself to stop pursing him but Ethan was almost worse than the drugs themselves. He was addicting. Stiles kept needing an Ethan fix –he craved him. He needed to touch him and feel him. It was almost like Ethan had a calming effect on Stiles. Just being near him brought Stiles to another place and he knew he didn’t need to worry about life for a while. Hell, after a bit, Stiles didn't yearn for the pills, he only desired Ethan. Stiles was definitely in deeper than he thought with the man so perhaps that he was offended by what Peter said. 

 

 

The wolf saying that Ethan was only using him caused Stiles to shudder and brought some more tears. Stiles didn't want to believe it –he didn't want his heart broken all over again but the gnawing pit in the bottom of his stomach told him otherwise. 

 

 

Peter was right. Stiles is smart but he is evidently dumb when he it comes to Ethan. He didn't want to think that it wasn't real with Ethan but now the picture is becoming clearer that their relationship was possibly based on a web of lies. 

 

 

Stiles just wished he could find out for sure –go to the source for the actual truth. Confront Ethan head on and just ask him. Asking point blank if he was using Stiles. That would prove difficult being stuck here and no phone to contact him. The only way would be if either Chris or Peter left their phone unattended. Highly unlucky but it was possible that one of them maybe careless and would it really hurt anyone if he sent a short text to Ethan?


	9. Chapter 9

Chris finished up breakfast and placed his dirty dishes in the sink. He glanced down the hall towards Stiles room. The kid still hadn't emerged from the night before. Chris thought it was best to give the boy same space but now he was getting worried since he hadn't even made an appearance to get food. 

Sighing, Chris strolled down the narrow hall to approach Stiles room. It was as good as time as any to go speak with him. Peter was out running to blow off steam and wouldn't be back for a while. The wolf had been on edge. 

Once Peter realized he had taken things too far with the boy, the wolf had been itching to come out. He slept restlessly and Chris had to talk him down twice from barging into the teen's room. Peter knew he was in the wrong with the way he spoke with Stiles and felt guilty but Chris still believed that Peter should wait before apologizing. Chris wanted to tend to the waters first to see how receptive Stiles would be. 

Chris hesitated before knocking on the door. He didn’t want to bother Stiles but he was also growing more concerned for him the longer he kept himself tucked away in his room. Chris finally found the courage to knock and used to knuckles to rap on the door. 

"What?" The voice called out that was only slightly above a whisper. 

"Just checking on you kid." 

"Mm, fine." Chris was sure he heard a few sniffles behind that response. 

He knew the door wasn't locked. It was a safety feature in case they needed to get into the room for any reason if there was an unexpected visitor. Only the bathrooms were able to lock and they were the most secure rooms in the house. Chris didn't want to invade the kid's privacy but he was leaving him with no choice. "You should come eat something." 

'Not hungry." The voice sounded defiant. 

Chris looked at the knob. He might hate himself but he turned it and entered the room slowly. He saw the blob known as Stiles turned with his back to the door. He was covered completely in blankets. All Chris could make out was the messy brown hair that stuck out from the top of the blanket cocoon. 

"Seriously dude, ever hear of privacy?" He huffed out in annoyance. 

"I was worried about you." Chris gingerly walked over to the bed and took a seat. Once the mattress dipped, Stiles turned over to face him. His eyes were red and lined with dark circles. Evidently, he hadn't slept either. "Listen, Peter shouldn’t have said what he said. He is going to apologize Right now though, you should eat something." 

Stiles took a deep breath and used his right palm to wipe away some wetness. "He shouldn't have...." He hiccupped. "But he may not be wrong and it hurts so fucking so much." 

Chris winced. Love can be bitch. It's great when it's all unicorns and rainbows and it is horrible when you step on a razor blade. Chris understood that Stiles might think it's the end of the world now but he will realize eventually that it will get better. "I'm sorry" 

Placing his hand on the kids knee or a least what he thought was his knee, Chris took a breath. "I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel right now." Chris had his share of heartaches but he was usually the one doling it out, only one time on the receiving end. The feeling had been crushing and consuming in his chest. He felt like he never wanted to lease the comfort of his bed again. It took a while to feel whole again and when he did, he met Peter. 

"What I can tell you is that is does get better. It might not seem like it now but it does." 

Chris watched Stiles as he ran his fingers through his hair and pondering what Chris just told him. "I thought he really loved me." He barely mumbled out. 

It was hard to come up with the right words to say. Stiles was evidently deep in with this guy. Perhaps Peter and he had pegged this guy wrong. Maybe he did care for Stiles. They weren't there. They couldn't possibly know what went on behind closed doors. It was however, a hard notion to grasp. Peter was right, they had seen one too many situations like this when the bad person did in fact use the other one and just told them what they wanted to hear. 

"I don’t know kid. Maybe he did in his own way." Chris shifted on the bed. "What I do know is right now you need to come eat something and if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. Okay?" 

 

Chris made Stiles a sandwich and the teen played with it more than eating it but Chris took it as a minor victory since he got Stiles out if his room. Once the kid appeared to be done, Chris steered him over to the sofa. Chris took a seat next to him and put the TV on. He turned the volume down – he was more looking for some background noise. 

"You want to talk about it now?" Stiles just shrugged. Chris felt compelled to reach over and pull the boy closer to him. It may have been out of line but the kid looked like he needed a hug. And he was right, Stiles practically melted into his side. Chris rubbed his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready." 

Stiles appeared to be a strong kid so Chris was confident that he would be bounce back rather quickly. He would just need to get over the initial shock of opening his heart up to someone when they don't reciprocate. Chris wanted to be someone who could help him move on but he had to tell himself that he needed to remain professional and it wasn't going to be easy with the boy plastered to his side. 

Since Stiles didn’t appear to want to engage in any conversation and Chris needed a distraction, he decided to turn the TV up. When reaching for the remote, the front door opened signaling the return of Peter. Chris stiffened a little. He hoped that Peter was calm and would bring a stellar apology He also prayed that Stiles would listen to what Peter had to say. At the moment, Stiles hadn't shown any recognition that Peter had come back and who was now standing in front of them. 

Hearing Peter take a deep breath, Chris glanced back to Stiles who's lashes moved ever so slightly. "I guess I owe you an apology dear heart. It was wrong of me to say those things to you." Peter mumbled the last few words. Chris knew the wolf hated being in the wrong and didn’t like owning up to his mistakes. 

"You think?" Stiles queried quietly. 

Chris watched Peter who now appeared to be taking in the sight of Stiles squished up to the side of Chris. His lips tuned into a smirk and Chris now realized he would never hear the end of Stiles being wrapped up on his side. Still smiling, his boyfriend took a seat across from Stiles and Chris. 

"It's a little hard to explain." Peter cleared his throat. "My wolf gets, how should I say this?", he paused tapping his fingers on the arm rest. "My wolf gets too invested sometimes and may not always behave the most appropriately." 

Chris nodded his head in agreement. It was a good explanation as far as he was concerned without going into too many details It probably wasn't the right time to tell Stiles that the wolf can be a possessive asshole and didn't like the idea of someone using him. Not to mention that he went about it the wrong way. 

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked while still slouched against Chris. Now it was Chris' turn to take a breath. There was probably no easy way for this conversation to go without crossing a professional line. 

"Well you see dear heart; my wolf likes you." Peter stated as he grasped his chin possibly trying to determine what to say next. "And I think it didn’t like you being involved with that boy." 

Stiles now sat up and blinked. He scratched his head and then began toying with his hands. "Okay..." Stiles hesitated. "Still doesn’t really explain you acting like an asshole." 

"I suppose it doesn't. I acted poorly and I will try my best not to speak like that to you again. I probably unfairly judged you and I am sorry." 

Chris stared at his boyfriend, impressed with the apology. He also realized that the wolf was far more gone on the teen that Chris had thought. Peter was almost groveling and that man never grovels. 

Stiles smiled. "Hmm, your wolf likes me?" Peter nodded his head. "Good, then you can make it up to me. My next outing, I want to have a nice fancy expensive dinner." The boy crossed his arms. 

"Done!" Peter stated without doubt. 

"Awesome but this doesn’t mean I forgive you. I am still upset." 

Chris closed his eyes to take a moment. He should have realized that Stiles would of course use this moment to his advantage and for the wolf to yearn to be forgiven. The beast so to speak would not want to be relegated to the dog house. "We haven't even been given a go ahead for another outing." 

"It's just dinner Christopher." 

"Yes, daddy, it's just dinner." Stiles smile grew wider as his brown eyes stared into Chris'. HIs traitorous dick flinched at the name once more. He hated the effect that Stiles had on him when he called him daddy. 

It was a kink that Chris never explored and now he wondered why. He just preened each time the nickname rolled off the kids tongue and fuck he couldn't say no to him when he said it. It was almost like an aphrodisiac. Fuck, he might be almost gone as much for the boy as the wolf. 

"Just dinner. No more." Chris replied and immediately regretted the decision despite the grin that was still plastered on Stiles face. It was dangerous and stupid but perhaps it was something that they all needed. 

"Of course, Christopher, just dinner." Peter stood seemingly pleased with himself – he apologized to Stiles and now the kid wants Peter to take him dinner. The man had the boy in tears not ten minutes ago and now Stiles wore a grin a mile wide. Chris should be pleased with how the event enfolded but he was still skeptical if taking Stiles to dinner was the right thing. "I'm going to shower. You two..." Peter winked, "carry on." 

Chris wanted to sink lower into the couch but he would let Peter have his fun now. He'll just deny him of a blow job later. 

Stiles exhaled and proceeded to get comfy once more against Chris' side probably proud that he got him to agree to another venture outside these four walls. He chose to keep his eyes toward the TV, knowing Peter would be wearing that smug look at the moment. Chris wasn't ready to give him that satisfaction that he was right once more – that he was enamored with Stiles and the boy seemingly had a thing for them as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sexy times and a little of Stiles being stupid.

Peter couldn't stop himself from taking a run each day since the evening he upset Stiles. Sometimes he shifted, other times, he remained in his human skin. It was cathartic and it helped Peter relax and get away for a little while. 

It's not like he wanted to really be separated from Chris and Stiles but he felt the urge to do so since his wolf was still on edge. Despite Stiles saying he was fine and ribbing Peter about taking him to a nice dinner to make it up to him, there was still something off with the boy. 

Stiles scent was infused with sourness and it hurt that wolf inside that there wasn't anything he could do to aid in changing his scent back to happiness. Peter had approached him numerous times and even apologized on a few more occasions and the boy always answered he was okay or he didn't wat to talk about it. Peter realized he was mostly at fault so it was difficult not being able to find a solution for Stiles woes. 

Taking a lungful of air, Peter took in the pine and cedar fragrances before stepping back inside the house. He spotted Chris right away in the kitchen and strolled over to see his boyfriend. 

Placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, Chris scrunched up his nose. "You're sweating."

"I am." Peter's eyes darted across the area. "Where's Stiles?"

"He's in his room." Chris replied and he sidestepped around Peter. He leaned against his counter. "Are you done feeling guilty yet?"

Peter thought about the question for the moment. He wasn't but he supposed he couldn't wallow in self-pity forever. It wouldn't do anyone good if he did. "Not really. I did make a terrible misjudgment."

"It wouldn't be the first time" Peter rolled his eyes. " Stiles is a strong kid. He needed to know, maybe not that way but it is good that he isn't so blind as to what he might have had with that guy. He'll bounce back. Just needs some time."

What Chris had said made sense. Both and Chirrs had seen enough of similar situations to deduced that this so-called relationship Stiles had with this guy was ones sided. However, it didn't make it any easier to see Stiles full of self-doubt and heartache. 

"I suppose. I think I will stop in on my way to the shower." HIs wolf still craved more reassurance. Chris could try to convince him until he was blue in the face that the teen would be okay but Peter's wolf still preferred to see it and smell it from the actual horse's mouth. 

Chris gave his shoulder a tentative squeeze before Peter retreated down the hallway. He tried to gather his thoughts to determine what he was actually going to say. One thought was to soothe the boy, the other was to present harsh truths to him which would probably backfire. He yearned to show Stiles how bad this guy was for him and he was better off but then it could make him feel worse. 

After Stiles let the name Ethan slip, Peter quickly dug deep to try to find this elusive boy. It hadn't been too hard. He had some priors but nothing solid to link him to the Sourwolfs. It would be relatively easy to pick him up on drug dealing charges but they had bigger fish to fry – namely Ennis. And he wasn't sure if Ethan would give up Ennis. And if he did, Peter wasn't sure he was ready to give up this assignment. Yep, selfishly, Peter wasn't ready to let go of this job that he so adamantly didn’t want to do. He would have to eventually, but he wanted to try to eke it out for a little while longer. 

Peter took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Go away Growly."

"How do you know it's even me?" Peter sighed. He was the one with the super enhanced hearing.

Stiles snorted from the other side of the door. "I can hear you breathing." 

"Well dear heart I am coming in." Peter turned the knob and entered the bedroom before there could be any protests fall from thel kids mouth. He saw Stiles reclining on the bed reading a book. He didn’t even glance up when Peter entered.

Peter took a seat on the edge of the bed which finally caused Stiles to put the book down on his lap. "What? I am fine." He grumbled.

"I know you keep saying that but..." Peter wasn't quite sure how to explain how his wolf was feeling – how the beast wanted to comfort. "It's just that you still seem off." He brushed his fingers through his hair and exhaled.

"Peter," the boy paused. "Please stop worrying. I didn’t mean to fall in love with him but I did. It still stings a little. You may be wrong about him but even if you are, it doesn't change the fact that I'll probably never see him again." Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I just need a little time to come to terms with everything, okay?" 

Peter sighed. He didn’t feel an uptick in the boy's heart so he knew he was telling the truth. What he said made sense but his wolf still wasn't quite content but he would let it go for the time being. "Okay dear heart." Peter slowly raised himself from the mattress. "I'll get on Chris about the dinner. You know he needs to be sure about everything." 

"Okay." Stiles grinned. "I understand."

Peter exited the room a little more relieved but will definitely be more grateful when Stiles is back to usual snarky self.

 

********

The hot water felt amazing as the droplets rained down his face and his body. Peter doesn't usually feel aches but today the water was soothing against his body. The moisture also aided him to not be so worked about Stiles. The boy said he was fine and Peter believed him. It would just take him a bit to bounce back like Chris had mentioned. He wouldn't mind staying in the shower forever to help keep his thoughts calm. He leaned his left hand against the tiled wall and dropped his head under the water flow.

"You want some company?" The voice brought Peter out of his thoughts. 

"Of course, Christopher." Peter smiled into the wall. 

Peter immediately felt his hand on his back indicating that Chris was expecting a yes since he was already naked and stepping into the stall. Peter let out a mewl with the soft caress. His boyfriend evidently knew what he needed at the moment. 

He leaned into the touch that Chris bestowed on him. Peter took a sharp breath and stood up taller. Chris moved his other hand onto Peter's right shoulder and spun him around quickly. Peter was now against the wall. For a human, Chris was strong and could manhandle like the best of them. 

Soon there was a mouth on his lips with a tongue forcing them to part. Peter opened wide for his boyfriend and was more than willing to let him take the lead right now. The kiss was forceful and Peter pushed right back. Chris right hand moved down and began stroking his dick ever so slightly causing Peter to shift more towards him. 

Peter let out a moan through his still encased mouth. Chris pulled back from his lips but his hand remained wrapped around his hardened cock, still stroking as Peter grinded into his palm. 

"Let me take care of you baby." Chris whispered as he licked the shell of his ear. 

Peter was already almost noncoherent so he just nodded through another groan. Chris knew how to push his buttons and get himself somewhere else. Sometimes Peter just needed to be the less dominant one and now was that time. 

The man then dropped to his knees in the porcelain tub. The water was cascading down his back and he looked amazing. "Let me help you."

Peter leaned his head back on the tile and closed his eyes as he felt the heat of Chris mouth surround his shaft. Peter was thick but not incredibly long so Chris had no problem sliding Peter's full length into his luscious mouth. Peter reveled in the sensation of his dick weighted heavily on his boyfriend's tongue. 

Chris pulled off a couple of times and would provide a few kitten licks and then would swipe underneath his length on a vein. He was certainly on a mission of getting Peter to cum quickly. Many times Peter likes to take things slow but he was more than willing to let Chris be speedy today due to his engorged member about ready to explode down his boyfriend's throat. 

Looking down at Chris, Peter noted the man's eyes closed and his plush lips looked obscene wrapped around his cock. He was enjoying it just as much. Chris pulled off with a pop, used his tongue to lick his lips of Peter's pre-cum and then dove right back in. He then reached around his back with his index finger and circled around the rim of his hole. 

Peter's breath hitched as he felt the breach. Chris hummed as he took more of Peter's length. Feeling his finger pushing inside of him and Chris tongue swirling on the tip finally caused Peter to tip over the edge. He moaned out as Chris swallowed jizz down his throat. 

"Fuck!" Peter cried out as Chris pulled off with a smile.

"Glad you approve." 

Peter grinned while he carded his fingers through Chris' hair. "Anytime darling. Now let's finish washing off."

The rest of shower proved uneventful as the two men soaped and shampooed themselves. They rinsed and then quickly dried off.

Stepping into the bedroom, Peter threw on some sweats and attuned himself to the surroundings. It was quiet but that was not necessarily a bad thing. But yet, he felt like something was off. He tugged a t-shirt over his head as Chris got dressed. 

Peter closed his eyes to get better sense of what he thought was missing. "Stiles?"

Chris turned to look over at him. "What about Stiles?"

"I don't hear his heartbeat." That was the sound that was missing –the jackrabbit rapid thrumming of the kid's heart.

"What?" Chris asked on the way out of the bedroom. He shot across the hall towards the teen's room, shouting, "Stiles?"

Peter knew that was futile – Stiles wasn't in his room. He ran towards the front door and opened it. He looked outside and saw no sign of the boy but he also noted the missing car. Peter took a deep breath to try to control the rage that was building up inside. 

Hearing Chris come up behind him, he heard him sigh. "The little shit took my car."

"He sure did." Peter shook his head. He was mad but he was also scared – what the fuck was the boy thinking? He could get himself killed.

'As soon as we find him, I am going to kill him."

Peter couldn't agree more. "Can you track him?" 

"He got in a car. I probably can track him as far as the driveway." Peter closed the door. They would need to put their heads together to determine what to do and where to go look for him. 

They slowly walked back to their bedroom. Peter decided he should call an Uber and he definitely didn't want to let Deaton know that they allowed their charge to escape. He would have their hides and they would never hear the end of it.

"Fuck!" Chris said frustrated. "The little shit took my phone too." 

If Peter wasn't so livid, he would laugh. "That's what you get for not password protecting your phone Christopher." His boyfriend sighed as he took a seat on the bed. "It's actually a good thing he took it. I installed one of those app things that can track your phone."

Chris looked at him. "Keeping tabs on me?"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I do." Peter cocked his right eyebrow. "Let's see where our boy is going and bring him back."

Huffing, Chris stood up once again. "Probably his dad and the boyfriend." Chris surmised. Peter agreed with him. Seemed the most logical.

"Not surprised he is going after cock." He's disappointed but not surprised. 

"Peter," Chris yelled. "He's not looking for cock. He's looking for answers. He wants to know if that boy loves him or not."

Staring blankly back at his boyfriend, Peter realized he had really fucked up. He was the one solely responsible for sending Stiles out into the wolf's den. If that boy ended up dead, it would be all his fault and he couldn't let that happen. They needed to find Stiles and bring him back safely. Not locating him wasn't an option.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles had been sitting in the car and letting it idle for about ten minutes now. He made sure he was parked far enough away from his childhood home to not be seen but close enough to walk. He knew it was a bad idea to see his father but it wasn't any worse than his plan of meeting up with Ethan later 

He assumed it wouldn’t take long for Chris and Peter to find him so he had to make his time count so he would do a quick visit with his dad and then it would be off to meet Ethan at The Jungle. The other boy was surprised to have heard from Stiles and jumped at the chance to meet up. Stiles just hoped he wasn't walking into some kind of trap. Ethan promised him he would come alone but now Stiles questioned if he really should trust him or not. Perhaps he was too trusting but he had to know how the other really felt about him.

Turning off the car, Stiles quickly got out and began walking behind some of the houses and used side streets that led to his home. He wasn't positive if his dad was still having cops watch him but Stiles didn't want to take the chance. He was going to approach his house from the back. 

There were a few lights that were on scattered in the house indicating his dad was home. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. It would have sucked making this kind of trek and not seeing his dad. Stiles almost laughed at his dad's predictability of still having a spare key under a potted plant that sat not too far from the door.

Turning the key into the lock, Stiles would have to try to remember to tell his father about the dangers of leaving the spare key in such an obvious place especially now when his life could be in potential danger as well. 

Upon entering the dwelling, Stiles called out to his father. He thought it was best to make himself known so that his dad would not mistake him for a burglar. 

"Stiles?" John called out in confusion once he entered into the kitchen. 

"Hey dad." Stiles responded sheepishly.

His father wasted no time pulling Stiles into an embrace. He hugged his dad just as hard back as the man mumbled that he missed him and loved him. Despite the arguments they had about Stiles getting mixed up with a gang member, it was all out the door at this moment They only had each other and appeared neither one wanted to let go. 

"Son, what are you doing here?" John asked as he took a step back analyzing Stiles. 

Stiles pretended not to see the tear that his father had wiped away. "Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see you."

"But how?"

"Umm." Stiles wasn't sure how to tell his dad how he ran away from the two cops who are supposed to be watching him, misappropriated a car, and is planning to meet his drug dealing boyfriend who may or may not want to kill him. "It might be better left unsaid." Stiles assumed as he shrugged his shoulders.

His dad ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "You're probably right. I don’t want to know. I assuming this is a drive by type of visit."

Stiles had to turn away from his father for a moment since he appeared so dejected when he said that. Stiles really had put his father through the wringer. For the most part, Stiles was safe but he could see his dad was still worried about him immensely. He hated to be the one who caused more frown lines to form on his dad's face. 

"Yea, I can't stay. Just wanted to see you. I have missed you too." Now it was Stiles turn to wipe away a tear that had fallen down his cheek. He tried to be discrete but he was confident that he failed.

"Stiles," John said reaching out to put his hand on his shoulder. "I do love seeing you son but it is dangerous. It is not safe for you to be out and about unguarded." Stiles was about to open his mouth to protest but his dad caught him off." Let me call someone to come get you."

Stiles placed his hand on top of his dad's and grabbed it. Squeezing softly, he lifted his dad's hand off his shoulder. "I can't dad." He could barely look at his father. "I have to do this. Please." He was practically begging. "Just give me a fifteen-minute head start and then do what you need to do." 

The request was a lot to ask of his dad and Stiles knew he was being idiotic right now but he just had to know how Ethan felt about him. He finally looked at his father and the man's shoulders were slumped in sadness. He hated that he caused the man so much heartache. 

"I don’t like it. I don’t like one bit." He spat out as he scrubbed his face with his right palm.

"I know dad. I love you." Stiles headed back to the door that he entered from. "I'll be careful. I promise. I’ll call you when I am able to." He said as left his dad standing there. Stiles wasn't positive but he thought he heard his dad say, you better be. He just hoped it was a promise he could make. 

Stiles hightailed it back to the car since he knew he didn't have much time. His dad if he was lucky would give him the fifteen minutes but more than likely, it would be five. Not to mention Peter and Chris were probably tracking him by GPS right now so he needed his meet up with Ethan to count and be quick about it.

***********

Arriving at The Jungle, Stiles was pleased to not see many cars in the lot. He got out of the vehicle and quickly made his way to get inside of the club. Once in the building, he scanned the area and noted happy people dancing but did not locate Ethan right away. 

Stiles walked over to a back wall and leaned up against it - he didn’t wat anyone coming up from behind him and surprising him. He stood there still trying to dissect the crowd but wasn't having much luck. He mostly saw grinding bodies and some intoxicated people. 

Glancing down at Chris' phone, Stiles checked to see if Ethan had messaged him back about being late when he heard that voice that would always illicit moans from him. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes Baby." 

"Hey." Stiles almost said in a whisper. He hated how he felt around Ethan. The man was so damn intoxicating and Stiles was practically melting just standing next to him. "How have you been?" He asked over the music. It was a stupid question but he didn't want to cut to the chase in the first five seconds. 

The other man just smiled. "Better now that I am seeing you. " Ethan placed his right hand on the small of Stiles back lightly. "It's hard to hear over the music. Let's go into the bathroom so we can talk more freely." 

Stiles nodded but not before scanning the area once more. Just verifying that he didn’t see anything off. Ethan must have noticed his slight hesitation and uneasiness. "I promise Baby, it's just me. I came alone." Stiles wanted to believe him.

"Okay." Stiles then allowed Ethan to guide him towards the bathroom and then into empty stall. Even though they were about the same height, Stiles always felt smaller around him. Perhaps it was more to do with his muscular stature. 

Swinging the stall door shut, Ethan immediately pushed Stiles against one of the stall walls. Stiles let out a grunt as the other man attacked his mouth. Stiles whimpered a little when he felt his tongue making its way inside of his mouth. He leaned into the kiss for a few moments and then Ethan let go tugging at his bottom lip in the process.

"Fuck, I missed you so much Baby."

Stiles couldn't help but smile. He had missed him too. Feeling Ethan's hands rub under his shirt from his waist and then to his nipples, Stiles almost got lost in the caresses and then remembered why he was here – he needed to talk to Ethan. "Wait, Ethan." He said breathlessly as the other guy toyed with his nubs.

"What?" He mumbled as he leaned into Stiles, slotting his knee between his thighs. "What is it Baby?" He asked as he licked the shell of his right ear.

"Fuck." Stiles was getting distracted. He wanted to turn around and let Ethan pound into him right now. However, he couldn't afford to get off track but his dick was getting harder the more Ethan rubbed on it with his knee." I need to ask you a question." He moaned out. 

Ethan licked the left side of his neck and began sucking a bruise on the spot. Once he was satisfied, he smiled and looked at Stiles. He was fairly sure he was probably one with the wall at this moment. "Anything Baby." 

"Do you or did you ever love me?" 

A sheepish grin came across his face which Stiles did not know how to read. He rubbed his cock a little more with his knee which caused Stiles to keen. The man was definitely trying to get Stiles brain offline. "I care about you." He stated as he once more leaned into suck on the bruise he left on his neck. 

Stiles body was tingling with all the soft touches Ethan was providing. HIs hands would wander on his spine, to gripping his waist and then to rubbing circles on his hips. And then he would tug on one of his nipples. "Ethan..." Stiles moaned out under his breath. "That is not what I asked. I love you damn it and I want you to be honest with me." 

Ethan sighed and stopped his assault on Stiles body. "Baby, I know you're not stupid."

"There were others?" Stiles asked deflated. He tried to push Ethan away but his grip was too strong on his hips. He was officially boxed in. "Was I just a piece of ass to you?"

"Of course, they were others." Stiles then averted his eyes from Ethan's. He didn't want to cry in front of him but he already felt his eyes start to moisten. He didn’t want to hear it even though he should know the truth, it was going to be too painful to actually hear the words. "Hey none of that."

Ethan wiped away a tear and brought his finger under Stiles chin to lift his face up. "You were the only one I didn't kick out of bed in the morning but you know my life. You had to know what some people do for drugs."

"I get it. I am idiot. I just want to leave." Stiles spat out. He wanted to go and wallow in his misery. 

Ethan snorted. "You know that I can't let you leave?"

"Ethan please." Stiles begged. "If you still care, you'll just turn a blind eye once more." Stiles hoped he could reason with him but now he felt his grip on his hips becoming more bruising. Ethan wasn't about to let go.

He laughed once more. "I can't go back empty handed again." 

"Ennis doesn't have to know."

"He'll find out. He'll smell you on me."

Stiles was perplexed and looked at Ethan confusedly. And then Ethan had a gleam in his eye. Stiles felt pain as it dug into his right hip bone – almost like a needle jabbing into his side. He yelped out and then it dawned on him. "Fuck, you're a werewolf?" The throbbing on his side was due to Ethan's clawed finger penetrating into his skin.

"See, I knew you weren't that stupid." How did Stiles not know this? How did he not figure this out – the man he was sleeping with was a damn werewolf. 

"Now this is going to go one of two ways Baby." Ethan talked down to Stiles as he continued to grind into him. His fucking traitorous dick was still hard. Stiles tried to release himself from Ethan's grip but the wolf was too strong for him. "The first way is I am going to fuck you really good and then I promise to kill you quickly."

Stiles breath hitched and he tried to swallow some saliva so his throat would not be so dry. "The second way..." Ethan brought up the clawed hand that was not a vice gripping his hip and cupped his cheeks. "Is I bring you to Ennis and he takes you apart slow and torturous. I personally know which way I prefer." 

"Ethan please, don’t do this. You couldn't kill me the first time." His tears were coming full force this time. "I get that you didn't feel for me the same way I do for you but there was something there." Stiles had to find a way to get to Ethan. "We had a lot of good times together." Stiles choked out between sobs.

"Hey Baby..." Ethan now used his body to crush Stiles more into the wall. "I am not saying this is easy for me. I love your ass and will miss it. If I let you go again, he will kill me. You have to understand."

Stiles didn't understand. Not one bit. "Then we will run away together." 

"Enough talking." He shouted.

Ethan released his hand from Stiles face and spun him around so that his head was now pressed against the wall. "Now be a good slut, let me enjoy my last fucking with you." He whispered in Stiles left ear while kicking his legs apart. 

Stiles once again tried squirming away from Ethan's clutches – the wolf was outpowering him. When he felt his pants being tug down to his knees, Stiles yelled out to him. "Please stop."

"Shh Baby. I'll make it good for you." He snickered. 

Feeling Ethan's left- hand roam under his search again seeking out a nipple, Stiles took a deep breath waiting for the sound of the other's zipper being unzipped. Instead he heard a roar which caused Stiles to crouch his head even more towards the wall. 

Hearing the stall door being tore off was bliss and hearing Peter's voice was heaven. "Get the fuck off of him!" The alpha roared out with eyes glowing red. Stiles took a deep breath thanking fuck that the cavalry was finally here. And slightly wondering why it took so long.

"Really Stiles, you brought another wolf to our party?" 

"Not just a wolf but a cop who is about to put a bullet between your eyes if you don’t step away from him."

If Stiles wasn't so scared shitless at the moment, his dick would probably hard as nails with the way Chris was standing there holding a gun and Peter – fuck! Stiles didn’t know he had a werewolf fetish but the man looked sexy as hell all wolfed out. He wanted to be pinned to the wall by a wolf – just not by Ethan.

"If you insist." Ethan mocked.

Before Stiles could register what was happening, Ethan pulled on his shirt slightly and then threw him back towards the stall wall slamming his head in the process. Stiles was grateful there was some give to the divider but it still hurt like hell. 

He heard more roaring, this time coming from Ethan. Stiles managed to turn himself around but he felt groggy and dizzy. He tried to grasp onto anything to steady himself. He noted Ethan jumping towards Peter and Chris trying to make his way around the two wolves who were now tussling near the sinks. 

Chris got in front of Stiles just as another roar was emitted but this time for Peter. "You had us scared. Are you okay kid?" 

"Mmm..." Stiles nodded. He placed his fingers on the lump of his head. He didn’t appear to be bleeding but was becoming nauseous. Taking a quick glance at the two wolves fighting, Peter was able to swipe his claws across Ethan's face which brought the younger wolf down to his knees onto the tiled floor. 

It appeared Peter's wolf had things under control in regards to Ethan which was fine by Stiles. He promptly closed his eyes and hoped that Chris would catch him before he hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew - did you guys really think that Peter and Chris wouldn't save the day? Good thing Stiles has them in his corner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chris sat in the backseat of his car with Stiles head laying in his lap. He carded his fingers through the boy's hair in attempt to keep him relaxed. The teen had been drifting in and out of sleep for about a half hour now. 

The paramedics thought the kid should go to the hospital since they believed he may have a mild concussion. Stile had steadfastly refused. The EMTS warily agreed and insisted if there were any changes to bring him in and to wake him up every few hours. Hence, they were in the back of his car as more police came and Peter did damage control with Deaton. 

Chris was grateful to be the one to comfort Stiles as Peter took the brunt from Deaton. He had heard some elevated voices even over the sirens so he assumed he was getting his ass handed to him by the sergeant. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Chris was relieved that the shit that went down wasn't more serious. Yes, Stiles was mildly injured and probably scared but he wasn't dead. Chris had been fearful that they wouldn't find Stiles in time but Peter was confident with tracking the phone. The wolf had insisted that even know the boy was stubborn and making an idiotic decision, he wasn't that stupid to turn off the phone. And luckily, Peter had been correct. 

They were able to get to Stiles in time before things got too bad and Peter easily handled the younger wolf – a young boy who thought he could take on an Alpha. If Chris wasn't so preoccupied of making sure Stiles was okay, he probably would have laughed at Ethan trying to fight his wolf. It had been no contest for Peter. The beast had the other down in less than 15 seconds and then submitting not 10 seconds after that. It was beautiful to say the least. 

Hearing the driver's side door open, Chris opened his eyes to see Peter sliding behind the steering wheel. 

"How's our boy feeling?" 

Chris gazed down at the sleeping form as he continued to run his digits through his brown locks. "Sleeping but he does have a nice bump on his head." 

Peter reached his hand into the backseat and placed it on Stiles forearm. Chris watched in awe as the black marks entered his veins to take away some of the kid's pain. Stiles stirred and sighed contentedly during the process. 

"And on a scale of 1 –10, how pissed is Deaton?"

Peter snorted as he took his hand back. "I would say a 25. He definitely is not happy with us right now." 

"I didn't mean for you guys to get in trouble." Stiles mumbled out. "It was my fault." 

"And it was our job to keep you safe dear heart."

Stiles turned on Chris lap to his side but made no attempt to sit up. "I'll talk to him." He eked out groggily. 

"It's okay kid. We have had our asses chewed out many times. We are grown and can handle it." 

Chris wasn't sure if Stiles heard his response or not. He wasn't too worried about being in trouble but for the fact they now had a break in the case. Having Ethan in custody changes everything. He could flip on Ennis and now that Stiles has been exposed once more, chances are they will move him to a different safe house. And most likely, with that scenario, Peter and Chris will not be asked to watch over him. They fucked up so in reality Deaton will pull them from this job. Their whole dynamic was about to change and Chris didn't know how to feel about that. 

XXXXX

Finally see the home they have been calling their home away from home, Chris felt relief surge through his body. He was grateful that they all could rest and take a break from the crime scene. All three of them needed some time to unwind. 

He had been surprised that Peter had taken the wheel with no questions asked and drove Chris' car the whole way back. He had assumed that the wolf in him would be aching to be near Stiles but he had remained relatively calm. Every once in a while, he would reach in the back for a pain drain but otherwise just kept driving. 

Pulling up to the dwelling, Peter jumped out of the vehicle first and opened the back door for Chis and Stiles to slide out. Chris felt bad jostling the teen awake but he had no other choice since he was still sleeping on his lap. 

Both Chris and Peter flanked Stiles sides as they walked into the house, each guiding him to the bedroom. Once they neared the boy's room, he stopped in his tracks and mumbled. "Don't want to be alone." 

Chris wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave the kid alone but he also wasn't positive if they should be with him as well. Chris still couldn't help but think of worrying of crossing that professional line but at this point, he probably already had. 

Peter had no qualms. "I'll fetch you some sweats. Christopher, you get him comfortable on our bed."

Chris kept his mouth shut as he watched Peter disappear into Stiles room in search of pants. He led the boy across the hall into their bedroom and had him sit on the bed. The teen appeared to be ready fall over so Chris quickly steadied him. 

He got down on his knees and untied the boys' shoes. He slid them off as Peter entered the room. "I'll grab a shirt." He noted.

Chris stood up and helped Stiles take his shirt off. As he tugged the clothing off over his head, Chris tried not to stare at the expanse of mole dotted skin. It was neither the time nor place but it was difficult to contain his eyes from not staring at the canvas in front of him.

"Here you are dear heart." Peter stated as he handed Stiles one of his own t-shirts. Chris was not surprised that Peter dug out one of his shirts – of course, he would want the boy to smell like him and not like the younger wolf. 

Despite his groggy state, the kid still managed to roll his eyes when taking Peter's shirt. "It's a wolf thing, isn't it?" He asked as he pulled the shirt over his head. 

"It certainly is. You reek of that other wolf and I don't like it." He scrunched up his nose to validate the point.

Chris wanted to laugh but Peter almost made a point. Chris may not be a wolf but he even thought Stiles smelled too much like that other guy. He needed to smell like them once more.

Stiles attempted to stand and Chris grabbed him as the boy waivered. "Let me help you with your pants." He just nodded and accepted the help.

He gripped the top of Chris shoulders as Chris pulled his jeans down. Stiles then stepped out of the pants and Chris tossed them to the side. Grabbing the sweat pants off the bed, Chris bent down on the ground as the teen stepped into them. 

Once the pants were pulled up to his waist, Stiles collapsed on the bed once more. 

"Do you need some water or aspirin?" Peter asked.

"Not now. Just want to sleep some more." The teen said sleepily and crawled his way into the middle of the bed. Peter was able to dart to the other side to pull the blankets down so that Stiles could make a nest. “Shit, my dad…”

“He already knows that you are okay. He’s pissed but relieved.” Chris mentioned as Stiles somewhat nodded in acknowledgment. 

Once his head hit the pillow, he whispered. “S’rry I messed up our dinner plans. Won’t happen now.” 

“Don’t worry about it dear heart. Wild horses wouldn’t keep me and Chris away from taking you to dinner.”

“Pff. They’re going to make me leave you guys.’ 

Stiles wasn’t wrong. He would be moved and Chris figured it would probably happen right away. “Don’t worry about that now sweet boy.” Peter was correct as well They would still find a way to take him to dinner. It might not be now but he was fairly positive that the wolf in Peter and Chris himself had no intention in letting Stiles go. 

“Thanks Daddy.” He mumbled which caused Chris’ dick to twitch but this was not the time to act on such things. “And thank you Growly for saving me.” 

“You’re welcome dear heart.”

Chris watched as Stiles sunk deeper into the mattress and pulled the covers up more towards his face. He appeared even younger than his nineteen years as well as vulnerable. Chris didn’t like that the boy was feeling this way. He yearned to comfort and protect. 

“Well, are you two just going to stand there and watch me sleep or are you going to join me?” He huffed out in a playful annoyance.

“My wolf would love nothing more.” 

Chris smiled as he toed off his shoes. Peter had made quick work of his shirt and pants. He almost wanted to tell his boyfriend to leave some clothes on but he knew that the wolf inside was anxious to scent the boy. The beast would not be satisfied until the teen smelled like him once more so Chris let it go and decided what the fuck, he’ll strip to his boxers as well. 

He climbed in bed with Stiles facing him. Peter was behind Stiles and wasted no time pulling him closer to his chest and immediately began sniffing his pale neck. He nuzzled and licked a few stripes as well down his column.

Stiles giggled and squirmed for a moment and even through his exhaustion, he rolled his eyes. “A wolf thing?’ He asked breathlessly staring into Chris’ eyes.

“Most definitely but also a Peter thing.” Chris smiled as he reached out to caress Stiles left cheek. The boy’s eyes fluttered shut and Chris could tell he was relaxing into his touch. “Try to get him some sleep. We’ll be here for you when you wake.”

“Mmm….okay.” The teen mumbled. 

Chris didn’t let go until he knew for sure that Stiles drifted off to sleep. He would have to remember to wake him in few hours to ensure he was still okay. At the moment the kid looked content and peaceful and glancing over to Peter, the wolf was definitely content as well. His face was still nestled in Stiles neck. Chris wasn’t sure about this dynamic before but now he realized it is something they all needed. 

XXXXXX

The phone ringing alerted Chris to attention. He had been in and out of consciousness all night. He would wake to wake up Stiles to verify he was not suffering any ill effects with his head which then would cause Peter to stir. With that brought out some anxiousness with the wolf so it would take a while for him to settle once again, mostly after knowing that Stiles was okay. None of them had the best sleep so Chris wasn’t surprised glancing at the time on his phone that is was 10:00am. 

Checking the caller ID, Chris noted it was Deaton was calling. He decided to let the call go to voicemail. The sergeant would be yelling and more importantly probably informing him when Stiles would be moved. He placed the phone down next to the bed and sighed.

“Deaton?” Peter asked speaking into Stiles neck.

Chris was fairly positive the wolf hadn’t let go of the boy all night. “Yep.”

“Can’t avoid him forever.” 

Stiles shuffled on the bed, turning away from Peter and threw an arm over Chris waist. “How long do we have?” He asked sleepily.

Chris didn’t know and fuck he didn’t want to know. He got himself too wrapped up in this situation. He wanted to keep things professional and that was all shucked out the window almost immediately. Selfishly, he didn’t want to be separated from Stiles. He just hoped that Ethan will flip on Ennis and then Stiles could be free of protective custody and be free to engage with Peter and himself. 

“My guess not too much longer. Maybe the end of the day at the most my sweet boy.” Chris whispered as he pulled Stiles closer to him. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of his messy brown hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” He sighed. “Hurts a little but much better.” 

Peter rolled out of bed sand stretched. “Guess we should get something to eat and you will need pack your stuff up.” 

“Wait.” Stiles called out as he slightly sat up in the bed. “This could be it for a while. I assume no matter what I say, you guys won’t be the ones watching me.” He sounded dejected at the notion but he was not wrong. Deaton won’t allow them near the boy again after his escape. 

“I am afraid so dear heart.” Peter agreed as he sat on the bed once more.

Stiles took a deep breath and reached his hand over towards Chris. He intertwined his digits with his and Chris gripped tighter. He wasn’t going to be the one to let go first. He watched as he did the same thing with Peter with his left hand. “Okay, then…” He paused.

“I… fuck, I don’t how to say this.”

Chris squeezed his hand for reassurance. “Take a deep breath. We won’t judge.”

Stiles smiled and then exhaled. “Okay, well then, I want you two to fuck me.” He breathed out “Whew, I said it. Not as hard as I thought.” He quickly looked back and forth between Peter and Chris. “Oh, God, say something. Tell me I didn’t embarrass myself.” 

“No dear heart. I wouldn’t love anything more than devouring you right now.” Peter said with a predatory smirk. 

He looked back at Chris looking for more reassurance – Chris knew Stiles wanted to know he didn’t make a mistake That he didn’t read things wrong and cross a line. “Are you sure? You still must be upset about Ethan.”

Chris didn’t want to push Stiles into anything and he wanted to ensure that the kid was acting on all cylinders, not just falling into bed because of a heartache. 

Stiles smiled and grasped Chris hand harder. “I’m not going to lie. I loved Ethan and it hurts like hell that he didn’t care about me but...” Chris wanted to interject but allowed the boy to continue to talk. “However, I also realize you guys are amazing and have made me feel things that I didn’t know was possible and since we don’t know when we’ll see each other again. I want no regrets.”

“I just want to make sure that you are sure.”

“More than sure.”

Peter sighed. “Great. Christopher, the boy says he is fine. My wolf smells contentment so can we now commence the fucking part?” 

Chris snorted. This wasn’t how he expected the day to turn it out but he was certainly not going to complain about it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might be moving a little fast after what happened but I didn't want to drag it on. 
> 
> Sexy times up next :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best guys.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Peter stared at the naked boy sprawled on the bed. Stiles surprised him by stripping right away. Peter thought he might have to coax the boy somewhat but he was totally on board of excising his clothing and Peter wasn’t going to stop him. Perhaps, he wanted to remove the clothing himself but the boy was naked and that was what mattered, He drunk in his pale, milky skin and noted the moles dotting his body. Fuck, those moles. Pete wanted to lick each and every one of them as well as cover up that bruise the other wolf left on his neck with his own marking. However, there would be time for that. His plan was to take things as slow as possible and pull the boy a part with Chris help of course. Unfortunately, he could only go so slow. 

Chris had made the call back to Deaton and he would be at that house in about six hours to move the teen. The sergeant mentioned he wanted him moved sooner but there was some minor flooding at the safe hose he was going to so they had to change locations at the last minute. It was fine by Peter – the longer the better but the time was still not long enough in his book. He would make it count however and he and Chris would provide the boy a day he will never forget. 

He acted quickly to make sure Stiles was sated. He ensured the boy ate and was hydrated. Peter preferred not to stop for meal breaks if it could be prevented. And then both he and Chris double checked that his head was okay. The wolf extracted some pain which appeared minimal and now they are back in the bedroom. 

Licking his lips, he stared at the teen’s cock that laid on his stomach – it was making a valiant effort to be aroused but it was not quite there yet. Peter planned to rectify that immediately.

“Growly, what are you waiting for? Thought you would pounce right away.” 

“Just taking it in dear heart.” 

Chris snorted and sat down on the bed next to Stiles He had his shirt off but his still wore his pants. Peter planned to fix that as well 

He slowly tugged his shirt off over his head and threw the offending article of clothing onto the floor. Next, he stepped out of his pants and pulled down his underwear, tossing them each aside in the process. The wolf never once took his eyes off the boy. 

Stiles eyes became glossy as he stared back at Peter. He then took a quick look at Chris and wetted his lips. “Like what you see?” Chris asked as he sat down on the bed next to Stiles.

“Mmm.. You guys are fucking hot.” 

“And you are gorgeous as well dear heart.” The boy blushed as the pink in his face raced towards his ears. He made a slight effort to cover up his chest but Chris grabbed his hand before he could do so.

Chris hummed, “none of that sweet boy. We want to see all of you.” 

And Peter couldn’t agree more. He moved towards the bed and bent over on the opposite side of where Chris was. Leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on Stiles mouth. He didn’t linger too long. He just wanted a quick taste of the sweetness of the boy. 

The boy had his eyes closed and breathed out contently as Peter pulled off. Chris immediately placed his hand on the teen’s face and turned his head slightly so you he could gather some purchase on the luscious mouth. Peter watched as his boyfriend shoved his tongue into the boy’s mouth, parting the other lips slightly. He was being gentle as well but he evidently wanted a bigger taste than Peter at the moment. 

He pulled off with a smile and Stiles mewled. “Fuck…. Daddy.” 

And that was all it took for Chris to stand back up and chuck his pants off. Next came his boxers which freed his red angry cock. He looked just as ready to pounce as Peter. Obviously, any hangs up Chris had about being with Stiles were out the window. 

“Well Christopher, do you want his ass or do you want his mouth?” It didn’t matter to Peter. Whichever one he didn’t get first, he would just get second. Either way, he would have the boy until he was a trembling mess. 

Shrugging, Chris leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the teen’s lips. Pulling away while swiping his bottom lip with his tongue, Chris spoke “I’ll take his mouth. He tastes delicious.”

Stiles mumbled out, ‘then please get on with it already. You two are killing me already. I am getting hard.” The boy moved his hand towards his cock. 

“If you insist dear heart.” Peter smirked as he batted the teen’s hand away from his hardening member. “Let us take care of that, shall we?’

“Please Growly….” The boy begged and how pretty the sound was. Yep, the wolf in Peter would have fun with this one alright.

Peter crawled down towards the bottom of the bed and Stiles bent his knees spreading his legs instinctively. If the kid was modest before, he wasn’t now as he proudly showed his pink hole to Peter. Oh, he wished he had time to edge the boy but he would have to settle for now. He lightly circled the rim with his index finger and Stiles arched his body slightly. 

Looking up, Peter noted his boyfriend already had the boy’s mouth occupied with his own. His right hand was toying with the teen’s right nipple causing muffled noises. Peter assumed that Chris tongue would be replaced by his cock in no time. He did enjoy a good blow job and Stiles would surely not disappoint. 

Smiling at the hole once more, Peter leaned in between Stiles leg and took a lick. Chris was right – the boy tasted delicious. Almost sinful as he dived back in to lick around the tightened muscled. He blew a little breath and then penetrated through the ring of muscle swiping everywhere he could.

Feeling Stiles body arch once more, Peter knew he was doing something right. “Fuck…” He called out.

Peter didn’t want to stop his tongue ministrations but he wanted to make sure he was okay.” Are you okay dear heart?” 

Through moistened lips, the boy nodded. “Yeah… just wasn’t expecting that.” 

Real pity that he didn’t have more time for a proper rim job. “Just getting you a little wet for the main event.” Chris snickered at the comment.

“You’re making him lose focus.” Chris stated.

“Good, that was the idea.”

Chris grinned and stroked his cock, letting become more erect. “Sweet boy, why don’t you suck on this for a bit?” 

Stiles immediately obliged and opened his mouth wide for his boyfriend. Peter went back to the magnificent hole waiting for him. He placed his left hand on the boy’s hips to keep him from moving too much. Pushing his tongue back in, he placed his index finger inside as well to loosen him up some more. Peter yeaned to reach further inside his anal walls with his tongue however the finger would have to do.

Feeling a slight tugging on his hair, Peter glanced up to see Stiles now red swollen lips with spit sliding down his chin. The boy already looked wrecked. “Fuck me, please Alpha.” 

And that certainly wasn’t a request Peter couldn’t deny as the wolf preened at being called Alpha. “As you wish dear.”

Lube was tossed into his hand. Chris evidently was prepared. Peter poured some out and coated his fingers. He threw the bottle to the side of the bed and took one more gaze at Chris sinking his thick cock into the boy’s eager mouth.

Using his right index finger once more, Peter circled the teen’s rim and pushed his digit inside through the ring of muscle that was somewhat looser this time. Easing his finger in and out, Peter could hear the stifled moans emanating from Stiles. He pulled out and quickly and quickly pushed two fingers inside and began to scissor him open.

Pushing deeper, he finally found the bundle of nerves that would make the boy moan out so he made sure to swipe his prostate. 

“Oh my God!” He mumbled around Chris’ cock. 

Peter wished he could watch the scene unfold in front of him – watching his boyfriend feed Stiles his cook. He was positive that the boy could cum with a just a cock down his throat and with some nipple action. Hopefully, they will be able to explore that notion one day. 

Taking his fingers out, Peter pushed three digits inside this time and the boy’s hole eagerly swallowed them up. He swiped his prostate a few more times for good measure which caused more groans from the boy so Peter deemed him ready for his cock.

Peter eagerly removed his fingers and stoked his hardened member a few times. He swiped the tip and gathered some pre-cum. Between that and the lube residue on his fingers, he should be lubricated enough.

“Ready dear heart?” Peter asked even though he already knew the answer.

All he got was a nod since his mouth was still stuffed full with Chris’ dick. His boyfriend was taking it easy. He was surprised he hadn’t blown his load yet. Perhaps he was waiting for Peter to get inside of the boy first. 

Getting on his knees, Peter slowly directed his cock towards the winking hole. Starting with the tip, Peter began to inch his length into Stiles. He took his time, not wanting to hurt the boy. He sensed not much more than a little uncomfortableness from the teen so he pushed further inside the tight wall of heat. 

Peter knew Stiles was not a virgin but his hole still felt incredibly tight surrounding his cock. It was fucking heaven. He yearned to stay buried deep inside all day. He continued to slowly push himself further into Stiles until he was balls deep. He stilled for a moment to allow the boy to get used to the fullness. 

Stiles arched his body slightly, still groaning around Chris. Pulling his mouth off with pop, the boy spoke hoarsely, “move.” He pleaded. 

“I’m not going to last much longer.” Chris interjected. “He fed his cock once more to Stiles, grabbing his head in the process and began thrusting into the boy’s mouth. His boyfriend’s face was becoming redder and Peter knew he was ready to give the boy a drink of his ejaculate.

Not wanting to waste more time, Peter began thrusting inside the boy more vigorously. He watched as the hole tightened around his dick which only encouraged him to push farther inside. Pulling all the way out with a grunt, Peter pushed back in nailing the kid’s prostate.

“Fuck….” He called out. Peter quickly looked up and saw remnants of cum dripping from the kid’s lips. Peter was slightly disappointed he missed his boyfriend cumming down the kids throat but he would hopefully have other times to witness that event. “Alpha, fuck….”

Peter practically roared hearing the teen call him Alpha. He grabbed hold of Stiles hips just on the side of harshly to leave some bruises. He pistoned in and out quickly while hitting the kid’s prostate dead on each time. He could feel his balls tighten up. Peter wasn't going to last much longer especially with Stiles walls closing in on him more. 

“Ahhhh….” The boy screamed out as his orgasm was pulled from him. Peter felt the warm ejaculate land on his chest and was pleased that the boy came untouched. The sensation of Stiles walls closing in on him then pushed Peter over the edge. 

Groaning, Peter pushed further inside with his seed as the kid now laid pliant beneath him. He rode his orgasm out for a few more moments and then pulled out his now flaccid cock.

Plopping down on the left side of Stiles, the boy turned to him and grinned. Chris was on the other side of the teen caressing his arm. “That was fucking awesome. That was beyond words.” He said breathlessly.

“It was magnificent dear heart.” Peter couldn’t wait to do it again and wondered what it would feel like to have the boy sink into him some time.” Maybe a quick nap and then Chris can have a turn with your beautiful ass and I can try that sinful mouth of yours?”

Chris chuckled into Stiles shoulder. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Me too.” Stiles yawned. “I think a nap sounds good but not too long of a one. I want to make sure we have enough time for round two.”

 

XXXXX

Hearing Deaton’s car pull up put a pit in the bottom of Peter’s stomach. He was not prepared to say goodbye to Stiles. He was loathed to admit how badly he and his wolf yearned to keep the boy – how quickly he got under his skin and he couldn’t stand thinking about being separated from him. Part of him thought it showed a weakness and another part was scared at the emotions he felt. He didn’t get close to too many people and now here the three of them are. The trio got very close and are now being pulled a part. And it totally sucked if Peter was being completely honest with himself.

Hearing Stiles grumble about leaving and asking Deaton why Peter and Chris couldn’t still watch him pulled Peter back into the present. If he didn’t get his shit together, then he would miss out on the opportunity of saying good bye. 

“Whatever. Doesn’t seem fair.” The boy pouted.

Chris was the first to place his hand on Stiles shoulder. ‘I know it seems hard but it is for the best. You’ll be in safe hands.”

Peter wanted to punch a wall – his hands were the safest for Stiles to be in except for Chris.

“Stiles, we need to get going.” Deaton, the bastard interjected. ‘I will see you two tomorrow morning.” Peter could hardly wait. 

“See you later kiddo.” Chris puled Stiles in for a quick hug. Mumbling into his shoulder, “take care of yourself and I promise we’ll see you soon.”

Peter hoped it was promise he could keep. Letting go of the embrace, Peter was sure he noted the boy wiping away a stray tear. This was going to be more difficult than he originally thought. 

“Come here Growly.” The teen reached out towards Peter.

He stepped closed to the boy and allowed him to pull Peter closer. He wrapped his arms around the boy to pull him as close as he could. He embedded his nose in the boy’s neck to savor his scent one last time. He was positive he heard Deaton sigh but the man could go suck it for all he cared. He was not going to be rushed.

“Be good Brattikins.” The boy huffed but Peter still sensed sadness wafting from him. “Chris is right. This is the best for you. And we’ll definitely see each other again.”

Stiles plopped his head on Peter’s shoulder and tried to pull him even closer. Peter evidently wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to let go. He stroked his back to calm him for a few moments and then found the courage to pull away.

The boy’s eyes were moistened which caused Peter to avert his eyes for a moment or otherwise, he might tear up as well. “Kay. I’ll see you guys around then. Take care of each other.”

Deaton nodded back at them as he led Stiles out the door. It took immense will power not to bolt after them like a sad puppy running after their master. 

Once the vehicle left the driveway, Peter turned to Chris to speak. He needed to run in his wolf form – to shed his human skin for a bit to process everything. 

Holding up his hand to stop him from saying anything, Chris spoke. “I know what you need to do. You go run and I’ll start packing up. Also, I have made up my mind and you’re not convincing me otherwise.”

Peter was intrigued. “About what Christopher?” He was feeling a little bit anxious at the moment between Stiles leaving and now Chris wanting to say something. 

Scrubbing his face with his hand, Chris let out a deep sigh. “Tomorrow morning with Deaton. I don’t care what the man says but I am retiring. I am collecting my pension and getting my place on the beach. I am not expecting you to quit but I am done.” 

“Oh Christopher.” Peter grinned a mile wide. “I am so happy for you and I most definitely will follow in your footsteps. I go where you go my love.” He could be done with his job easily. Doesn’t need the stress anymore and now he could possibly work part time or something.

“Are you sure?”

Peter drew Chris in for a hug and enveloped him tightly. “More than sure.” He turned his head to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He didn’t linger, just wanted a quick nip. “I love you but…”

“I know. Your wolf is in pain. I feel a little lost right now too. Fucking brat got to both of us.” He noted arching his eyebrow. “Go be free. We’ll figure out things out later.” He stepped back from Peter. “I love you too but also ready to go back home.”

“Thanks Christopher.” 

Peter threw his clothes off as he bolted towards the front door. He was on all fours before he even hit the trees. He needed this freedom to think and to bring calm. He believed things would eventually fall into place. First phase is now he and Chris will start a new life together and purchase a new home. The second phase will be having Stiles a part of it. That part probably won’t happen right away but down deep, Peter knew it was going to happen. And for now, knowing that, will make his wolf giddy inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more left after this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles thumped his head against the window. He stared at the scenery as the car continued down the road. It wasn’t much to look at, mostly fields of corn but it was a distraction. It seemed they had been driving forever. He didn’t know where the sergeant was taking him and he almost didn’t care. It really didn’t matter – he wasn’t going to be with Chris and Peter nor going home. He figured he would be miserable either way.

“About a half hour more.” The man Deaton called back to him. The sergeant said he could sit up front him with him but Stiles opted for the back seat. He wanted to wallow in depression without being scrutinized.

“Kay.” Stiles nodded and shifted in the seat. 

Hearing some paper creak, Stiles remembered that Chris had discreetly shoved a piece of paper into his hand when they hugged. At the time, he immediately placed it in the front pocket of his pants. Stiles reached in and pulled it out.

Unfolding the page, Stiles felt a smile come across his face. He saw that Chris had written both his and Peter’s phone numbers on it with the words on top saying, ‘see you soon sweet boy’.

Stiles practically melted and bought the piece of paper up to his chest and inhaled deeply. He had hoped down deep that both of the men really cared for him and just weren’t about the sex. He didn’t think the older guys would really feel that way but yet here he was a young nineteen-year-old who really didn’t have his shit together. He couldn’t blame them if they were just being nice and just wanted to have some fun. However, he was fairly confident that was not the case. 

Sighing, Stiles closed his eyes thinking about the afternoon that he shared with Peter and Chris – it was amazing and truly memorable. Peter of course took the initiative and the lead with all his Alphaness. He was gentle but firm as well. He knew how to push his buttons and get under his skin. The wolf was damn hot and Stiles wondered what it would it be like if Peter was a little more forceful. He quickly shoved that idea out of his head as not to get aroused at the moment.

Chris had been gentler but also had much more patient. He had wanted to take his time with Stiles. He played with him and toyed with his body which seemed like forever. He had placed numerous gentle kisses all over his body and even took his sweet time opening Stiles op. Even though Stiles was still loose from Peter’s thrusting, Chris still wanted to ensure that Stiles could handle his cock. 

Each man fucked him in their own way and Stiles came easily each time. He really hoped it would not be last time he saw them. He totally needs Daddy and Growly in his life right now and doesn’t want to give them up. 

Stiles barely noticed the car coming to s stop. He had been so wrapped up reliving his sexy times with Chris and Peter. He quickly glanced out the window and was surprised when he saw a hotel and not another house. 

His car opened and the sergeant signaled for him to get out. Stiles looked up to the skyrise. “Um, what are we doing here?” 

The other man seemingly adjusted his gun in his holster and spoke. “Slight detour. You are on the tenth floor. There are already some guards on the premises.” 

“Okay.” Stiles was confused but he just followed the officer into the building. He was stoked to stay in a such a nice place and prayed that they would pay for him to get room service because that would be totally awesome. 

Getting into the elevator, Stiles watched as the various numbers lit up until they reached floor ten. The doors opened and once again Stiles followed the other man down the corridor. They walked about halfway and then stopped in front of a door that had policeman outside of it.

This officer was dressed undercover and nodded his recognition to the sergeant as he opened the door to the room. Stiles stepped inside and scanned the area for a moment to check out the digs where he would be staying and it didn’t appear the police weren’t skimping. It was defiantly a suite. 

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Stiles stopped staring at the wet bar and almost lost his breath when he looked that way.

“Dad?”

“Hey son.”

Stiles took the few steps towards his father quickly and wrapped him up in a hug before either one said anything else. 

 

Stiles was glued to his father’s side as they sat on the couch (yes, the suite had a fucking couch). He was never going to leave the man’s side ever again. Okay, maybe he would to eat and pee but that was it. Nothing else!

“I missed you kiddo and you had me so worried when I heard about what went down at the club.”

“Sorry dad.” Stiles sighed and leaned into his dad even more. “It was stupid. I just had to know if he ever loved me.”

Feeling his dad run his hand down his spine was the best feeling ever right now. Stiles was so content at the moment. “I’m just glad you’re okay now.”

Hearing a throat clear, Stiles gazed up and saw Deaton staring at them. He had been in his own bubble and almost forgotten there were police around. Fuck, Stiles hoped they weren’t ready to take his dad away. They just got reunited. He buried himself deeper into his dad’s side – he wasn’t ready to let go. 

“Sorry to interrupt the reunion but I did need to speak with you for a moment Stiles.” The sergeant said professionally. 

“Kay…’ Stiles replied hesitantly as he felt his dad grip him tighter. He evidently wasn’t ready to let go ether. 

Deaton looked at both Stiles and his dad before speaking. “You’re boyfriend….”

“Ex-boyfriend.” Stiles interrupted quickly. He had to make sure everyone knew that. 

The other man grinned and shook his head. “Ex- boyfriend that is. He is not looking forward to spending hard time in prison. He was fairly easy to make a deal with.”

Stiles sat up slowly with the cogs in his brain turning trying to determine what the good officer was saying. “What do you mean?” 

Still smiling, the other man offered the explanation. “He was easy to flip. He called out Ennis and a bunch of his associates. We have officers right now picking up members of the Sourwolfs.” 

“Are you kidding me?” This couldn’t really be happening, could it? Could his little nightmare be nearing a close?

“No Stiles. We are going to arrest as many as we can and put them behind bars for a really long time.”

His dad moved his hand from his back and squeezed his knee. After letting a deep breath, his father found his words. “What does this mean for Stiles? Can my son come home now?” 

Home – it sounded like the best place to be right now.

Deaton nodded his head in agreement. “Stay here for a few more days as we pick up the stragglers. You will be out of immediate danger Stiles but I suggest you tread very carefully since that bounty may never leave your head” Stiles nodded his head this time. He supposed he was right, He may never truly be safe. “We won’t force you to stay in protective custody. However, I will assign an officer to watch your home in the meantime. And once the trial is over, I suggest you start somewhere new and fresh.” 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Stiles was so giddy and almost beyond words. He was actually going to get to go home.

His dad grinned at him. “I am so happy right now.”

“Me too dad.” Stiles leaned into his dad once more to grab another hug before the euphoria left altogether. “Hey dad, can I borrow your phone really quick?”

“That didn’t take long.” His dad joked as he puled out his phone. 

Grabbing the phone from his dad, he was vibrating in excitement – he couldn’t wait to tell Chris and Peter his good news.

 

XXXXXXXX

Six Weeks Later

Stiles took a deep breath and paused by the doors to the restaurant. He glanced down at himself and deemed himself acceptable. He was wearing his best loafers and cargo pants. He wore a bottomed down coral shirt that he even managed to iron but he didn’t have a tie so the outfit would just have to do. 

Finally finding the courage, Stiles walked into the building and immediately spotted Chris and Peter right away. He was grateful at seeing his lifelines immediately since he was really feeling out of his element. It wasn’t like people were looking at him like he was speck of dirt or anything but he still felt like he was a little kid trying to play dress up. 

The men smiled when they noticed Stiles and of course they both appeared impeccable. Chris had on a green buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up which surprising looked amazing. Stiles was grateful noting the man didn’t wear a tie either. For bottoms, he wore black pants that tugged his ass nicely. 

Peter had opted for both the jacket and tie route. The wolf dressed up swell. The suit was light gray paired with an olive colored shirt. The tie was a solid green hue. He evidently was trying to coordinate with his boyfriend and it worked. Stiles could almost swoon drinking in all the handsomeness in front of him.

“Okay there dear heart?”

“Hmm, yes. Very good.” Stiles spat out not realizing he had been holding his breath. “It’s good to finally see you guys again.”

It had been a long six weeks in Stiles book – not as long as it was before when he was being watched but still, very killer. He had been communicating with both Peter and Chris via text, phone and Skype but this was the first time seeing them in person since their fun filled afternoon of fucking. He had wanted to see them sooner, hell both of them had been stars in his masturbatory dreams but couldn’t make it happen.

First, Deaton wanted to keep him in protective custody a little bit longer while the police tied up some loose ends with the Sourwolfs and then second – was his father. 

His dad to say the least was not excited that his son was so eager to rush out and date so quickly. He also was not totally on bboard with Stiles seeing two men that were twice his age, not to mention those two men were the ones who were assigned to keep his son safe. 

After countless hour of Stiles reassuring his dad he was okay and with both Chris and Peter talking to his father on the phone, he then finally hesitantly agreed. He did have a caveat though which was that he had sole permission to put a bullet in any of them if they hurt his son. 

“You as well sweet boy.” Chris held out his hand. “Shall we go eat? Our table is ready.”

Stiles took his hand and followed them into the dining area towards the table that waited for them.   
Glancing through the menu, Stiles gulped when he noticed the prices and realized he couldn’t pronounce half the items. He was definitely way over his head at this place. 

“Relax dear heart.” Peter placed his hand on top of his and began rubbing small circles on his wrist. “I can feel your heartbeat over here. We got this. I owe you a nice dinner. I’ll order for you.” 

Between the touch and Peter’s reassurance, Stiles did become more relaxed but who the hell pays $60 for a steak anyway? “Kay, thanks.’ He breathed through his mouth as the two men smiled at him.

Once the drinks and the appetizers arrived, Stiles did become calmer. He told Chris and Peter a little more about the on-line classes he had signed up for. He mentioned how he was slightly paranoid going outside sometimes in fear of getting shot in the head and how his father has been suffocating him with overprotectiveness.

He couldn’t really blame his dad per se but it was getting tiresome having to check in with him like every hour and if he didn’t, his dad would be calling him. 

Stiles listened fondly as Chris and Peter told him more about the beach house they bought and how they have barely started unpacking. They also said how much that Stiles would probably love it as well.

Forcing the dessert in his tummy, Stiles was getting a sugar rush and was feeling good about the evening, the awkwardness hadn’t lasted long and Stiles was elated inside that he and the older gentleman basically had picked up where they had left off.

“Stiles, we wanted to talk to you about something.” Chris interjected as Stiles put the last morsel of the sugar goddess in his mouth. 

“Okay?” Stiles questioned. 

Peter smiled.” Relax” , he reassured as he reached over across the table once more to caress his hand. 

Clearing his throat, Chris spoke. “We know this sounds crazy but we want you to move into the beach house with us.”  
“What?” Stiles blurted out before even thinking. These two hot as fuck dudes want him to move in with them? It was crazy but he wanted – he wanted like yesterday.

Peter chuckled. “It is sudden but Christopher and I have discussed this in depth. We like you and we want you to be a part of our lives. And my wolf really misses you.” 

“I …I don’t know what to say. This is…I don’t know.” Stiles was really lost for words for once in his life. He felt Peter squeeze his hand.

“Think about it.” Chris stated. “We can do date more until you more comfortable with the notion of moving in with us. And even if you decide not to, you are welcome to come and go as much as you like. It could be like a second home for you.”

And really how could Stiles say no to that offer? He wanted to jump and down and fist pump but then remembered where he was. He wanted to say yes but his dad would probably freak the hell out. He should give it a little time, he supposes.

“Date more but it’s going to be a yes.”

Both Peter and Chris seemed relieved since they each exhaled and grew wide smiles. 

They walked him out to his jeep once the bill was settled. He leaned up against the vehicle taking them in once more. Not surprising, Peter was the first to lean in to place a kiss on his lips. Stiles parted his mouth to allow the wolf access of his tongue. He swirled around for a bit and pulled off with a slight tug on his bottom lip. 

“Delicious.” The wolf purred.

Chris didn’t want to be left out so he bent over towards Stiles and immediately he opened his mouth to allow Chris entry as well. His tongue circled for a moment and then he pulled off with a slight pop. 

“Agreed.”

Stiles keened. He wasn’t sure how he was going to drive home at this point. He opened the car door and began to climb in or otherwise he would be going home with them and he promised his dad he would be home early.

“Drive carefully sweet boy.”

“Text us when you get home.” 

As Stiles got behind the wheel, he made sure to tell them that he would text them as soon as he got home.

Driving home, Stiles couldn’t help but wear a grin. He had thought after what had happened and he was in put in protective custody that his life was the worse. As it turns out, it was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more t go :(


	15. Chapter 15

Four Months Later

 

Chris plopped the keys in the bowl that was in the entryway. He was relieved to finally be home. Working security hadn’t been as stressful as policework but there were some days he couldn’t wait to be home and today was one of them. He kept promising himself he wasn’t going to work as hard now but yet he kept putting in his 40 hours each week anyway. He just couldn’t sit still and do nothing even when he tried. 

Toeing his shoes off by the door. Chris made his way to the deck. He could see Peter outside on one of the chairs reading. He took a deep inhale before going outside taking in the aroma of dinner. Peter was cooking something spectacular again. Retirement was good for Peter. His wolf was more relaxed and he seemed overall calmer but it probably had more to do with a certain brown haired young man. 

Walking onto the deck, Chris stared at the view. They were right on the beach. Chris loved seeing the white sand melt into the blue ocean and hearing the waves crash on the shore. It was beautiful.

“Hello Christopher.” Peter stated as he closed his book onto his lap.

Breathing in the fresh air, Chris replied. “Good day?” 

“it was fairly decent yes.” The wolf smirked. Peter took up teaching part time. Some days he enjoyed interacting with kids, other days not so much. On those days, Chris would be fearful that he wolf out on some defenseless teenager but it hadn’t happened yet. 

Chris snickered. “Is he in the water?” Chris looked into the ocean to see if he could make out Stiles lithe body in the water. He caught a quick glimpse of the teen bobbing in the waves. 

Peter sighed. “Of course, he is in the water. He wants to master that damn surfboard you had to buy him.” 

They live on the water. The kid needed a board.

“If he gets whacked with that thing one more time, I am taking in away.”

Chris laughed. Peter had grown more and more protective with Stiles the more the kid was in their lives. It was endearingly funny. “He’ll get better. Besides I don’t see you complaining when he parades around in that wet suit.” The wetsuit left nothing to the imagination. 

“That is different Christopher.”

Chris shook his head trying not to laugh again. He glanced towards the water and noted Stiles waving at him. He returned the gesture as the teenager grabbed the board and made his way up to the house. Once he reached the top of the steps, he shook his mop of wet hair like a dog. “Hey Daddy.” 

“Hey yourself. Looking good out there.” The boy blushed at the compliment.

“Don’t encourage him Christopher.”

Stiles smiled. “I promise I’ll be careful Growly. I’m going to get cleaned up. I’m ready for dinner.” The boy offered as he made his way towards the inside of the house.

“Do not track sand in there.” Peter huffed as he turned to look at Stiles feet. “Is it really that hard to rinse off downstairs?” He asked bemusedly as he shook his head.

“Nah, I think he does it to get a rise out of you.”

“Fucking brat.” Peter snorted.

 

Dinner was calming for Chris. He enjoyed sitting down with both Peter and Stiles to hear about their day. Most of the time it was the usual stuff but he still like taking in the conversation especially with Stiles who was usually animated even with the most mundane stories. 

After dinner, they would clean up and drift to the living area. Their routine fell in step rather quickly once Stiles moved in with them. The boy had said he wanted to date for a bit and wean his dad little on the idea but in reality, three weeks after asking Stiles to live with them, the teen had showed up on their doorstep with boxes in hand.

Chris was concerned the boy might be a little leery living with them since Chris and Peter had a history but he eased into the new situation easily. And then they all seemingly found a way to meld together on a daily basis.

As usual, he and Peter flanked the couch as Stiles took residence on the floor between him. The boy would spread out text books and his laptop on the coffee table to compete his homework. Peter had chimed in originally that Stiles had a perfectly good desk to use but then the wolf had quickly warmed up to the idea of Stiles sitting on the floor. He realized he could constantly feel him if he sat close. Peter always had either his foot or hand on Stiles while the three settled in for the most part of the evening hours.

Sometimes, Stiles would finish his homework early and they would watch some TV. Other times, they would just go bed. Chris couldn’t always grasp how easy their dynamic worked. They all got long and no one ever felt left out. Yes, there would be some disagreements which for the most part was between Peter’s overprotectiveness of Stiles and the teen feeling smothered. However, the makeup sex was always worthwhile. Chris didn’t always like playing referee but the awards usually paid off in dividends. 

Watching Stiles head loll, Chris reached over and rubbed his hair with his hand. “Think someone is sleepy.”

“Mm… not.” 

Peter snorted as he closed his book and laid it on the table beside him. “I think it is a wonderful idea. Let’s go to bed dear heart.”

Stiles sleepily agreed and rose on new fawn legs. The kid was beyond exhausted. Peter led the teen towards the bedroom. Chris then went around to turn off the lights and verified that all the doors were locked – you never can be too careful. 

Chris retreated to the bedroom and decided to take a quick shower to wipe off the grime of the day. By the time he toweled off and went back into the bedroom, Stiles was curled around Peter who was sitting up looking at his phone with his arm wrapped around the boy.

He smiled taking in the sight – this was another thing that had quickly become routine between them. Stiles gravitating towards Peter when first going to bed and then eventually moving towards Chris in the middle of the night. 

“What are you grinning at? I can peel him off if you want him. He is a lot like Velcro.”

Chris laughed as he climbed into bed behind Stiles. “You know how he is. He uses your body heat when he goes to bed and when he gets overheated, he comes to me.”

“True, you gotta love our boy.”

“Your boy can hear you talking. “Stiles mumbled into Peter’s chest.

Peter chuckled and leaned down and provided a chaste kiss on the top of Stiles head. “Go back to sleep Brattikins.”

“Hmfp Growly. Night Daddy.”

“Night sweet boy.” Chris leaned over to place a kiss on the boy’s cheek as he murmured something incoherently into Peter’s side.

Peter placed his phone on the table beside the bed and leaned over Stiles towards Chris to plant a kiss on his lips. “Night Christopher.”

“Good night Peter.” Chris replied back. He reached over to turn off the lamp and settled into the bed. 

Chris looked over at Peter who got more comfortable as well as he pulled the boy closer to him. Chris turned to his left side and threw his arm around Stiles waist slightly knocking into Peter’s side in the process.

It had taken a few days to figure out to mold everyone’s body together in bed but they worked it out rather quickly. Stiles usually started out not taking up much room but then usually took command of most of the bed at some point during the night. Peter had threatened more than once to kick him out of the bed if he got shinned one more time but yet he was always the first to cling to the teen once they fell into bed. 

Looking over at the sleeping forms beside him, Chris could truly say he was happy. He was hesitant at first wondering if this was something he wanted or how it would work. And now he is grateful that he didn’t think too hard about bringing Stiles into their lives. He definitely brought something to Chris and Peter that he didn’t know was missing. And he wouldn’t want to have it any other way. 

“Stop thinking so hard Christopher, you are keeping me awake.” 

“Yes dear.” Chis snorted back to his boyfriend, thinking about how sensitive his wolf ears are. 

Chris almost made out the eye roll in the dark. It would never get old with Peter. He loved him and now they have someone else to love and cherish forever. He never thought going into a detail that he didn’t want to do would turn out the way it did. He was one lucky guy and he would do anything for both Peter and Stiles. He was happy. They all were happy and importantly Stiles was safe and secure right where he belongs – between Peter and Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for going on this (shortish) ride with me. I had fun writing Stetopher but it brought some challenges for me as well so hopefully you guys aren't disappointed on how quickly everything came together at the end.
> 
> Not sure what I will do next. Usually I have an idea once i finish a work but this time, I have no clue. I do have a one shot Steter idea that I am going to try to work on soon though.
> 
> Thanks again darlings - til next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Plan for now is to update on Fridays. Probably going to be around 20 chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
